Sugar Rush Grand Prix Fever
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: It's that time of the year in Sugar Rush. The annual Sugar Rush Grand Prix is upon us! This is the story of the Sugar Rush Grand Prix, with all the drama and such that comes before it! Mint Swirl, Strawberry Butter, and Pumpkin Spice Latte. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Sugar Rush, or its characters.
1. Prologue

In Sugar Rush, nothing gets the racers more psyched up than the annual Sugar Rush Grand Prix. All the racers train themselves for this moment in their racing careers, and this race is one of the most exciting ones.

Arcade characters from far and near come to watch their favorite Sugar Rush racers compete in several qualifying events and then the big race itself. Some arcade characters watch the events and races at _Tapper_ and _Burger Time_, placing bets on who will win.

But the race itself has a course set by the president of Sugar Rush herself, Vanellope Von Schweetz. So the Sugar Rush Grand Prix can either be really easy or really hard, depending on the course. And this year, the race will be one to remember.

The racers in _Sugar Rush _are preparing themselves for this moment, and soon, the first of many qualifying events will begin.

Who will win? No one knows...

And this race will change the racers' lives in a way nobody ever thought possible.

Let The Sugar Rush Grand Prix Commence!

* * *

><p>Oh, and I am going to put six OC's in this story. Three girls and three boys needed.<p> 


	2. OC Contest Winners

Sugar Rush Grand Prix Fever- OC Winners

Well, It took me a while, but I have the winners of this OC contest.

Guys:

Dylan Lancer- owned by Prince Kyle Lancer

Clair Cremecape- owned by ShootingStarBlitz

Herschel Nougatson- owned by Captain Alaska

* * *

><p>Girls:<p>

Pepi Pepperdose- owned by Prince Kyle Lancer

Crimson Crunch- owned by gameprincezz

Bubblina Gumdrop- owned by Bubblina Gumdrop

* * *

><p>To Agent BM: I might be able to use Kevin and Lucy in this story.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if your OC wasn't picked, but I'm determined to start this story right away. See you when the story starts!<p> 


	3. The Start Of A Tense Grand Prix Season

**Author's Note: I got a request to add one more OC. Barry Bubblestein is owned by himself. I am not going to accept any more OC's for this story. In this story, Sugar Rush Speedway has gone through a huge upgrade, so the racers are all 18.**

* * *

><p>Sugar Rush Speedway, a game known for racing. A game known for competition. A game known for dramatics and such at every turn.<p>

This particular game was preparing for its annual Grand Prix, a race like no other. And the racers here were finishing up their daily Roster Race. As you know, the racers race for a spot on the next day's roster, and the first nine racers across the finish line represent Sugar Rush as the next day's avatars.

Swizzle Malarkey, one of the game's most popular racers, was in the lead going into the home stretch. All of a sudden, Crimson was driving right behind him, trying to get past him for first place.

"Not on my watch, Crimson..." Swizzle says, grinning. He runs into a power-up box, and waits for a power-up to come.

"Special Character Item! Rainbow Drops!" the announcer yells as Swizzle activates his special power-up. Rainbow Nerds spread all over the track, and Crimson has no time to act as she loses control of her kart, skidding into a wall.

"Better luck next time, Crimson!" Swizzle says, smiling as he crosses the finish line in first, with Herschel close behind him in second.

"And that's Swizzle Malarkey, taking first place in today's roster race! With the upcoming grand prix, you would think this racer has it made." Brandon Butterscotch says, adjusting his headset. "Let's bring up his stats, shall we?" A caption flashes across the jumbotron with a replay of Swizzle crossing the finish line: _#40: Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 300, Top Threes- 125, Top Fives- 145; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 10, Starts- 8, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 15, DNF's- 2 (1st DNF- Engine Overheat, 2nd DNF- blown rear tire)_

"Yes, Swizzle has had QUITE the career. Being one of Sugar Rush's top racers, that's saying a lot. Seeing that he won the Sugar Rush Grand Prix for four consecutive years in 2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012, this racer is a sure shot in this year's Grand Prix." Brad Gumdrop says, smiling.

"Brad, let's take a look at Herschel's stats. The racer we're seeing here is one of Sugar Rush's finest." Brandon says as a replay of Herschel's second place finish comes up on the jumbotron with the caption: _#24: Herschel Nougatson- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 91, Top Threes- 127, Top Fives- 195; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 5, Starts- 15, Top Threes- 9, Top Fives- 13, DNF's- 1 (blown engine)_

"This racer is one who makes racing worth it. A legend in his own mind, Herschel Nougatson is quite a racer, five Grand Prix victories under his belt. This Pepsi Max-sponsored racer knows his stuff." Brandon says, watching the race highlights. "We go to Cadbury Chocolatte, who is talking to our second place finisher right at this very moment."

"Thank you, Brandon." Cadbury says, meeting Herschel at his pit. "Mr. Nougatson, can I ask you some questions?"

"Fire away, mate." Herschel says, pulling off his helmet and running his fingers through his hair.

"All right, how is this second place finish going to affect the first of many qualifying races for this year's Grand Prix?" Cadbury asks, pulling a pad and pen from his caramel-colored shoulder bag.

"All I can say about that is I hope Swirl Boy over there knows what he's doing. Sure, he's a major pain in the ass, racing-wise, but if he's going to be racing against me, he better get his act together. I'm happy he won today's roster race, though." Herschel says, placing his Oreo ballcap on his head.

"Interesting, Herschel. Now, next question. Seeing your stats so far this year, you've had the best career so far, compared to last year's Grand Prix champion, Gloyd Orangeboar. Do you feel that the competition will be stiff this year?" Cadbury asks Herschel.

"Not really. And if Gloyd thinks he'll win again this year, he's snortin' some serious pixie sticks." Herschel says, staring into the camera.

"I see. Now, final question." Cadbury says, reading his notebook. "What do you think will happen in this year's Grand Prix?"

"Well, that race may not be for a few more weeks, but I know that a lot of drama will happen on and off the track. I just hope this race will be spectacular." Herschel says, smiling.

"And there you have it, folks. Herschel Nougatson is ready for a great few weeks leading up to the Grand Prix. Back to you, Brandon and Brad." Cadbury says.

"Thank you, Cadbury. We go to the final standings for today's Roster Race, brought to you by Truffle Garden." Brandon says as the scoreboard lights up with the finishing order.

* * *

><p>Final Standings- Roster Race<p>

1. #40- Swizzle Malarkey

2. #24- Herschel Nougatson

3. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar

4. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing

5. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello

6. #7- Candlehead

7. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz

8. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge

9. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter

10. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop

11. #10- Barry Bubblestein

12. #12- Minty Zaki

13. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit

14. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau

15. #45- Crimson Crunch

16. #33- Clair Cremecape

17. #15- Dylan Lancer

18. #20- Pepi Pepperdose

19. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop

20. #70- Torvald Batterbutter

21. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker

22. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain

* * *

><p>"And there you have it, today's roster race standings! Tomorrow starts the first of many qualifying races for the Grand Prix, so we hope you will be there. Until then, this is Brandon Butterscotch for Brad Gumdrop and Cadbury Chocolatte, saying good night and have a nice evening. Good night, race fans!" Brandon says as the cameras cut off.<p>

* * *

><p>The racers all leave the speedway, looking forward to some relaxing. Swizzle and Gloyd are in the garage area, preparing to go back to the Sugar Sweet Hotel, which is where all the racers are staying during the Grand Prix season.<p>

"Don't get so cocky, Malarkey." Gloyd says, holding his bronze third-place trophy in his hands.

"Cocky? Who's cocky? Not me!" Swizzle says, unzipping his Skittles firesuit and changing into his normal attire.

"Dude, your career is pretty good so far." Gloyd says, sipping an orange Powerade. "But Herschel's career is incredible!"

"Dude, I get this feeling he's out to get you ever since you won last year's Grand Prix." Swizzle says, lacing up his green boots.

"I saw the interview. He wants a war, he will get one." Gloyd says, smirking as he takes off his Snickers firesuit. "At this point, I don't care what happens. He better stay out of my way if he knows what's good for him." Gloyd says as he finishes his Powerade.

"Sure, that's what you told Nougatson last time, and he ran you off the track, causing your left rear tire to blow off and we all had to pit because you had to get your tire replaced." Swizzle says, grabbing a blue Powerade out of the cooler.

"I know that." Gloyd says as he climbs into his kart.

"We better get to the hotel and rest up for tomorrow's races and the first of many qualifying races for the Grand Prix." Swizzle says, climbing into his kart. "The qualifiers are gonna be tough ones this year, so we all have to be aware of our surroundings."

"I see." Gloyd says. "I agree with going back to the hotel to rest. Rancis and Clair are gonna have a field day just looking at your first place trophy."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Swizzle says as the two boys drive off to the hotel.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, all the racers were milling around in the lobby, talking and laughing.<p>

"Mon dieu..." Clair says as he unties his cape. "I almost never win first place in these races."

"Swizz is a force to be reckoned with at times, Clair. I would know." Rancis says as he ties his blazer around his waist. "He's such a sickeningly sweet racer. I don't blame him for firing that ice cream scoop at you. He wants to win SO much!"

"My poor _Chouxvalier_!" Clair cries, covering his face.

Gloyd and Swizzle arrive, all the racers staring at Swizzle.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Swizzle asks, standing in the middle of the lobby.

Nobody says a word to Swizzle. The only one who says anything to Swizzle is Barry.

"You better clean up this act of yours, Malarkey. Because the whole 'you winning constantly' thing is going to drive me and everyone else INSANE!" Barry says, adjusting his vest. "Give someone else a chance, will ya?"

Swizzle stands there, stunned into silence. He nods, then runs to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 1<p>

Note: If I forgot any racers, let me know.

Next Chapter: Post-race drabble in the hotel and the day's races go on as preparations for the first qualifying race, the Fudge Shoppe 400, go on.

* * *

><p>Sponsors for the racers:<p>

1. #40- Swizzle Malarkey: Skittles

2. #24- Herschel Nougatson: Pepsi Max

3. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar: Snickers

4. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing: Target

5. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello: Godiva Chocolate

6. #7- Candlehead: Little Debbie Snack Cakes

7. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz: M&M's

8. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge: Laffy Taffy

9. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter: Reese's Peanut Butter Cups

10. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop: Blue Bell Ice Cream

11. #10- Barry Bubblestein: Mobil 1 (Chocolate Oil)

12. #18- Minty Zaki: 7-Eleven

13. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit: Cool Whip

14. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau: Kona Ice (Snowcone Franchise)

15. #45- Crimson Crunch: Life Savers

16. #33- Clair Cremecape: Krispy Kreme Donuts

17. #15- Dylan Lancer: Coca-Cola

18. #20- Pepi Pepperdose: Diet Pepsi

19. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop: Bubblicious Bubble Gum

20. #70- Torvald Batterbutter: Dollar General

21. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker: Drive To End Hunger

22. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain: Menchie's


	4. Preparing for the Fudge Shoppe 400

In the hotel room with Minty, Swizzle lays on the bed, thinking about what Barry said to him.

"He did have a point there, Swizzy." Minty says, brushing her hair. "You have won a bit too much lately."

"I know that, Mints." Swizzle says, laying on his back with his feet dangling off the bed. "Maybe I should learn to give the other racers a chance to win. With the upcoming Grand Prix, I should know what winning means to the other racers." Swizzle says, kicking his feet.

"You're really going to learn a lesson here, Swizzy. And that lesson is 'Winning isn't everything'. I would know." Minty says. "My mom taught me that lesson when I didn't win a gymnastics meet at age 6. I learned that even if I didn't win, I didn't let it get to me. I was happy for the ones who did win."

"You're right, Mints. Winning isn't everything." Swizzle says, smiling. "It's really all about the fun of racing."

He smiles as he thinks about the "Winning isn't everything" lesson Minty just taught him.

* * *

><p>In a hotel room not far from Swizzle and Minty's, Clair and Rancis were in the room, talking about racing and other things.<p>

"Admit it, Clair, you really were staring at Crumbelina's ass after the race." Rancis says as he drinks a root beer.

"All right, mon ami, maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Clair says, pulling his "Sugar Cup Champion- 2009" shirt over his cream colored sweatpants.

"Then admit you like Di Caramello, dude!" Rancis says, nudging Clair playfully.

"Mon dieu..." Clair says, blushing 40 shades of red. "I want to tell her myself. You know how posh girls are...they want guys who aren't...what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Perverted?" Rancis asks, taking a sip of his root beer.

"Yeah. I admit I did stare at her posterior..." Clair says, blushing once more.

"I KNEW IT!" Rancis says, laughing. "Now, admit you like her!"

"All right, all right, I do like her! Happy?" Clair says, climbing into his bed.

"Yes." Rancis says, climbing into his bed. "I knew eventually you would admit it!"

"Oh, shut it..." Clair says sleepily. "What about the Fudge Shoppe 400? Shouldn't I worry about if Swizzle screws up my chances at winning?"

"Oh, come on, Cremecape, everyone will get a chance to qualify for the Grand Prix." Rancis says. "I should know, since the Fudge Shoppe 400 is a pretty decent race. The track there is pretty darn big."

"I see." Clair says, snuggling deeper under the covers on his bed.

"Well, we better sleep or else we won't feel like racing tomorrow." Rancis says, yawning.

Clair nods, falling asleep before Rancis.

* * *

><p>The next day, the racers were down in the hotel's food court, eating breakfast and watching "Sugar Racing Today" on the television.<p>

"Good morning, race fans! I'm Charlie Fizzypop, and here is my co-anchor, Natalia Italian-Ice. We start by talking about today's first qualifying race, the Fudge Shoppe 400. This race is first of four qualifying races. the racer with the most points at the end of all four qualifiers, will start at the Sugar Rush Grand Prix." Charlie says as the show starts.

"Indeed they will, Charlie. This track is a pretty easy one with turns and twists at every corner, and indeed this race will be one to remember. We go live to our correspondent, Kevin Fluggerbutter, who is live from the Fudge Shoppe Speedway." Natalia says as the scene changes to Kevin's live feed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Natalia. Yes, race fans, what you see here behind me is the very track where the racers will race their first qualifying race. Preparations are underway at the Fudge Shoppe Speedway as we speak. We're talking with some fans who are ready for today's race." Kevin says, walking over to the tailgating area. "Hello, and what's your name?"<p>

"My name is Trinity, and I'm a MINTY MANIAC!" the green gumdrop says, showing the 7-Eleven shirt with Minty's face on it and her racing number on the back of it.

"I see that! You look ready for today's race." Kevin says as he smiles at the gumdrop girl. "You rootin' for Minty to win?"

"You bet!" Trinity says, smiling at Kevin.

Minty looks at the television, grinning at the green gumdrop's fandom as she drinks her candy apple & spearmint breakfast smoothie.

Kevin is now standing in front of a bunch of mini Oreo & classic Pepsi bottle fans.

"Herschel, Herschel, he's the man! He can race like no one can! GOOOOOO HERSCHEL!" the mini Oreos and classic Pepsi bottles cheer like crazy, jumping up and down.

"Seems like these fans know who they're cheering for!" Kevin says, smiling.

Throughout Kevin's story, he runs into fans who are devoted to their racers, but none as devoted as a group of chocolate & strawberry eclair fans.

"Viva la Cremecape! WE LOVE YOU, CLAIR!" The eclairs say, sporting shirts with Clair's Krispy Kreme sponsor logo and a banner saying "Go, Clair, Go! You're Number 1!"

"Now that's what I call devoted! As you can see, these fans are fired up for this qualifier, and I'm sure you all are, too. Until the race, this is Kevin Fluggerbutter for Sugar Racing Today. Back to you, Charlie and Natalia." Kevin says, as it goes back to the studio.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kevin. Now, we go to the top three predictions for today's qualifier, brought to us today by Minute Maid." Charlie says as a list of three racers comes up on the screen.<p>

Fudge Shoppe 400 Predictions:

_#18: Minty Zaki- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 100, Top Threes- 130, Top Fives- 140; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 12, Starts- 9, Top Threes- 12, Top Fives- 20, DNF's- 1 (busted carburetor)_

_#33: Clair Cremecape- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 44, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 25; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 3, Starts- 6, Top Threes- 8, Top Fives- 15, DNF's- 2 (1st DNF- blown engine; 2nd DNF- blown left rear tire)_

_#24: Herschel Nougatson- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 91, Top Threes- 127, Top Fives- 195; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 5, Starts- 15, Top Threes- 9, Top Fives- 13, DNF's- 1 (blown engine)_

* * *

><p>"So which of these racers has the best chance of winning today's qualifier?" Natalia asks Charlie.<p>

"Well, if you were to ask me, I think Clair has a pretty good chance of winning today's qualifier. With three Grand Prix victories under his belt, Clair Cremecape is quite a force to be reckoned with. His Creampuff Bombs are a top-notch power up, but watch out, they're dangerous!" Charlie says. "Who do you pick, Natalia?"

"Well, I have to pick Herschel. With a stunning career so far, I could see him winning this qualifier." Natalia says, smiling.

"This will be a great day for Krispy Kreme if Clair gets his 45th career win at this qualifier." Charlie says as he shows Clair's pit crew on a live feed. "Hello, Arnold. What will happen if your racer gets his 45th career win?" he asks Clair's pit crew chief, Arnold LeCream.

"Oh, it's gonna be grand! Clair is a good racer, and if he gets his 45th career win, we're gonna celebrate in a big way." Arnold says, smiling.

"We'll be covering that story for sure, Arnold, so keep us posted." Charlie says.

"We will for sure!" Arnold says, going back to preparing Clair's kart for the race.

"And that's all we have time for on this edition of Sugar Racing Today. Until the next episode, I'm Charlie Fizzypop." Charlie says.

"And I'm Natalia Italian-Ice!" Natalia says, smiling.

"See you on the next episode!" both anchors say as the show cuts off and a wave of candy commercials play.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Clair says, stunned. "I'm close to my 45th career win..." He fumbles with the strings on his cape, smiling. "I can't let my racing team down..."<p>

"We're happy for you either way, Clair! We hope you win!" Rancis and Gloyd say, smiling at the creampuff racer.

"Merci, gentlemen. But I know I won't win, with all the competition I have around me." Clair says nervously as he gulps down his chocolate milk.

"Oh, just have confidence, Cremecape. We're all behind you." Rancis says, smiling.

Clair smiles as he finishes his breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the racers on today's roster leave for the track, and the others prepare for the first qualifier of the Grand Prix season by practice racing.<p>

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: The opening ceremonies for the Fudge Shoppe 400, and a bit of drama before the race!<p>

Who do you think will win the first qualifier? Put your predictions in your reviews!


	5. Fudge Shoppe 400 Opening Ceremonies

As soon as the arcade closed and the roster race ended, the racers made their way to Fudge Shoppe Speedway for the Fudge Shoppe 400, their hopes of racing in the Grand Prix high in the air.

Cheering fans fill the seats of the speedway in their designated sections. Each seating section was for a different racer, and the fans have to sit in their designated section and cheer for the racer they represent.

The racers are now in their pits, waiting for the race to start.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to our live coverage of the Fudge Shoppe 400! I'm Brandon Butterscotch, and here next to me is my co-anchor, Brad Gumdrop. We'll be here to bring you all the action and excitement this race has to offer. We go down live to Cadbury Chocolatte, who is coming to us from the center of the speedway. Take it away, Cadbury!" Brandon says from the pressbox.<p>

"Thank you, Brandon. And this is an exciting day in Sugar Rush racing, as this is the first of FOUR races that determine who will earn their right to start in the grand prix! We are here to see who will win this race to get the first of many wins. We are now going to take the camera up to the skies to see a flyby of the Sugar Hawks, the Sugar Rush aviation team." Cadbury says as the camera points up to the sky, showing the five bright yellow planes that look like hawks, as the crowd cheers in the background.

"Race fans, please rise for the singing of our national anthem." The announcer says as the candy fans stand to their feet. "The national anthem will be sung by arcade-famous singer, Keisha Key-Lime!"

* * *

><p>As the national anthem is being sung, Clair stands next to his kart, nervous as can be.<p>

"Can I really do this?" Clair asks himself, zipping up his Krispy Kreme firesuit while thinking about the race. "Can I really win this race? I don't want to let my racing team or my fans down. I don't need to worry so much…" he says, holding his helmet in his hands. "I can do this."

* * *

><p>"And the home of the braaaaave!" Keisha sings as she finsihes the national anthem as the racers and fans cheer excitedly.<p>

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Keisha Key-Lime!" Cadbury says, smiling. "Now, we join you men back in the booth. Back to you, Brandon and Brad!"

"Thank you, Cadbury. We now go to the jumbotron to show the lineup for this race." Brandon says as the jumbotron lights up with the 22 racers racing in the race.

"Who do you see winning this race, Brad?" Brandon asks Brad, who looks confident with his answer.

"Well, if I had to pick a winner for this race, it would be Jubileena Bing-Bing. She's quite a powerhouse on the track, and a force to be reckoned with." Brad says as Jubileena's stats show up on the jumbotron.

* * *

><p><em>#5: Jubileena Bing-Bing- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 60, Top Threes- 95, Top Fives- 110; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 14, Starts- 7, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 13, DNF's- 1 (busted oil filter)<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, Jubileena has had a pretty good run so far this season, but if you want to see a winner, you probably want to see my pick for the winner of this race." Brandon says as he shows Clair's stats on the jumbotron. "Rumor has it that this particular racer is on his way to his 45th career win. And I would be right according to his stats. This win will be a big one for the Krispy Kreme racing team if Clair wins this race. Not only would he get his 45th career win, he will also be the leader in points after the first qualifier of the Grand Prix season." Brandon says as he straightens his headset.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, last year's Grand Prix season was one to remember. So, if you'll turn your attention to the jumbotron, we'll look back on the 2013 Grand Prix season!" Brad says as the jumbotron switches to a video clip of the 2013 Fudge Shoppe 400 with a caption on the bottom that says "_Sideways, performed by Dierks Bentley. A Year in Review: The 2013 Sugar Rush Grand Prix Season."_

The first clip shows all the racers at the 2013 Fudge Shoppe 400 standing on pit road next to their karts.

**_Hey girl, what's your name?_**

**_It's so loud in here, I can't hear a thing, _**

**_But I sure do like your style,_**

**_And I can see you came to rock_**

**_In your blue jeans and white tank top;_**

**_Man, that look drives me wild…_**

The next clip shows Adorabeezle maneuvering through major wreckage on the final lap and taking the win.

**_And it's, hey now, here we go!_**

**_DJ, don't you play nothing slow, _**

**_Keep those girls out on the floor_**

The next clip shows Rancis pulling out into the final corner at the Caramel City Classic with Minty closing in quickly. The clip then switches to the Truffle Garden 500, where Jubileena and Snowanna try to finish at the same time, but they wreck their karts at the finish line.

**_Gotta make them wanna come back for more. _**

**_Been here since the sun went down, _**

**_Be here when it comes back around._**

**_Worked all week, it's time to play, _**

**_Gonna get a little bit sideways…_**

The clip changes to Jubileena and Snowanna shoving each other next to their wrecked karts after the same race.

**_Sideways._**

**_Ain't no need to fight, _**

**_Ya'll take that redneck stuff outside, _**

**_That's what parking lots are for._**

The next clip shows Clair shoving Swizzle out of the way for his tenth win at the Caramel City Classic.

**_Once you're out, you ain't comin' back,_**

**_The velvet rope ain't got no slack, _**

**_Man, they're bustin' down the door!_**

**_And it's hey, now, here we go!_**

**_DJ, don't you play nothing slow,_**

**_Keep those girls out on the floor_**

The next clip shows Taffyta doing a victory burnout at the Sugar Cube Village 500 in her Laffy Taffy kart surrounded by confetti and tire smoke.

**_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more._**

**_Been here since the sun went down,_**

**_Be here when it comes back around,_**

The next clip shows Herschel and his entire racing team kissing the caramel square finish line at the Caramel City International Speedway.

**_Worked all week, it's time to play_**

**_Gonna get a little bit sideways…_**

**_Sideways._**

**_That's right._**

**_Hey now, here we go…_**

**_(Hey now, here we go)_**

The next clip shows Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd, Minty, Adorabeezle, Taffyta, Clair, Candlehead, Dylan, and Pepi after the Truffle Garden 500, dumping Pepsi on Herschel's head after his 8th victory.

**_DJ, don't you play nothing slow,_**

**_Gotta make 'em wanna (what?)…_**

**_Gotta make 'em wanna (what?)…_**

**_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more…_**

**_Hey now, here we go…_**

The next clip shows Vanellope in a wrecked kart trying to finish a race.

**_DJ, don't you play nothing slow, _**

**_Keep those girls out on the floor, _**

**_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more._**

**_Been here since the sun went down,_**

**_Be here when it comes back around_**

The next clip shows Bubblina and Crumbelina getting in a fist fight after wrecking at last year's Grand Prix.

**_Worked all week, it's time to play, _**

**_Gonna get a little bit sideways (na na na na na)…_**

**_Sideways…sideways…sideways_**

**_Hey girl, what's your name? _**

**_It's so loud in here, I can't hear a thing…_**

The final clip shows Crumbelina standing with Gloyd as he lifts up his 8th Grand Prix trophy.

* * *

><p>"It was a great Grand Prix season last year, and it's sure to be a great one this year as well." Brandon says, smiling.<p>

"It sure will, Brandon. How are our racers doing, Cadbury?" Brad asks as the camera goes to the caramel-themed reporter.

"The racers are ready to roll!" Cadbury says.

"Well, if the racers are ready, and our fans are ready, there's only one thing left to say: RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" Brandon says.

The racers start their karts, and get ready to race.

* * *

><p>(The race starts in the next chapter!)<p> 


	6. The Fudge Shoppe 400- Race

The racers drive into position, and wait for the signal to go.

"I'm gonna do this for everybody in this game, in the whole arcade." Clair says to himself as he lowers his helmet visor. "I will do this!"

A marshmallow comes down with a light bar, and the lights go from red, to yellow, and finally to green, giving the racers the signal to start the race.

The racers take off down the track, Clair holding a steady lead to start the race off.

"And the 2014 Grand Prix season is underway, race fans!" Brandon Butterscotch says as the race begins. "And it looks like #33, Clair Cremecape, is in the lead to start off this race!"

"But can he hold that lead? Because it seems that #40, Swizzle Malarkey, is coming up fast!" Brad Gumdrop says as he adjusts his headset.

"Hello, Creampuff." Swizzle says, smirking evilly.

"What do you-HEY!" Clair shouts angrily as Swizzle begins ramming his kart.

"And it seems Swizzle Malarkey wants that lead so bad, that he will wreck another racer to get it." Brad says as Clair is trying his best to regain control of his kart.

"GET AWAY!" Clair shouts at Swizzle. "You arrogant JERKBREAKER!"

That only causes Swizzle to push Clair's kart against the wall, Clair screaming his head off as one of the tires comes loose.

"Ooooooh, that has to hurt!" Brandon Butterscotch says as Clair gets out of his wrecked kart, angry at Swizzle. "That has to hurt his chances of winning."

"But that was an unfair advantage at the race's start." Brad says. "Swizzle Malarkey will be penalized. Next time he's seen doing something unfair, he will be taken out of the race."

* * *

><p>"SACRE BLEU!" Clair screams as his kart is dragged to pit road.<p>

"Clair, just calm down. He only tried to loosen your left rear tire. We'll fix it, then you can get back on the track and race, all right?" Arnold says as the Krispy Kreme pit crew starts working on Clair's kart.

"When I get through with him, I'll..." Clair says, breathing in and out calmly.

"Take it easy, Clair. He's gonna get disqualified if it happens again." Arnold says, trying to calm Clair down.

"Mon dieu..." Clair says, adjusting his helmet.

"All right, all set, Cremecape!" one of the pit crew members says as Clair climbs back in his kart.

"Go get 'em, tiger..." Arnold says through Clair's radio.

"With all that I am, I will race!" Clair says, getting back on the race track. "Malarkey, your ass is mine...after this race..."

* * *

><p>(Lap 350 of 400)<p>

Clair manages to take the lead from Dylan as the race continues.

"As we are halfway through this race, let's check our current standings, brought to us by Target." Brad Gumdrop says as the current standings come up on the jumbotron.

* * *

><p>Current Standings:<p>

1. #33- Clair Cremecape

2. #15- Dylan Lancer

3. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop

4. #45- Crimson Crunch

5. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit

6. #24- Herschel Nougatson

7. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop

8. #20- Pepi Pepperdose

9. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing

10. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau

11. #7- Candlehead

12. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge

13. #70- Torvald Batterbutter

14. #10- Barry Bubblestein

15. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter

16. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar

17. #18- Minty Zaki

18. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz

19. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain

20. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker

21. #40- Swizzle Malarkey (DQ)

22. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello (DNFR- kart is beyond repair)

* * *

><p>"Swizzle has been disqualified from this race because of his earlier actions against Clair, and what he did in lap 200." Brad Gumdrop says as he shows some earlier footage of Swizzle in lap 200, knocking Crumbelina into a wall, denting up her kart in several places. "Now, Crumbelina is just fine, but her kart is beyond repair. We hope her kart can be fixed by next week's race in Caramel City."<p>

"Now we go back to the action, and ohhhhh, A LA MODE!" Brandon says as he sees Nougetsia make her way into 18th place while Vanellope manages to get her kart out of the pink ice cream scoop.

* * *

><p>(Lap 400 of 400)<p>

"And here we are, ladies and gentlemen, the final lap of the Fudge Shoppe 400!" Brandon Butterscotch says excitedly. "Clair Cremecape has had the lead since he restarted back on lap 30, and hasn't given up his position since. It looks like he's determined to win this race, no matter what the cost!"

"He's a brave racer, I'll give him that." Brad says.

"Exactly, Brad." Brandon says as he watches the racers approach the finish line.

"And it's...CREMECAPE!" Brad yells excitedly. "Clair has won his 45th career race!"

"VIVA LA CREMECAPE!" the French pastry fans go completely nuts as Clair is doing a victory burnout in his kart.

"And as the race finishes up, we go to the standings for this race!" Brandon says as the final standings flash on the jumbotron.

* * *

><p>Final Standings- Fudge Shoppe 400:<p>

Current Standings:

1. #33- Clair Cremecape- 22 points

2. #15- Dylan Lancer- 21 points

3. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop- 20 points

4. #45- Crimson Crunch- 19 points

5. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit- 18 points

6. #24- Herschel Nougatson- 17 points

7. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop- 16 points

8. #20- Pepi Pepperdose- 15 points

9. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing- 14 points

10. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau- 13 points

11. #7- Candlehead- 12 points

12. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge- 11 points

13. #70- Torvald Batterbutter- 10 points

14. #10- Barry Bubblestein- 9 points

15. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter- 8 points

16. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar- 7 points

17. #18- Minty Zaki- 6 points

18. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain- 5 points

19. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz- 4 points

20. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker- 3 points

21. #40- Swizzle Malarkey (DQ)- 2 points *Docked 10 points- starts the season with -8 points*

22. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello (DNFR- kart is beyond repair)- 1 point

* * *

><p>In Victory Lane, the Krispy Kreme pit crew is cheering wildly as Clair gets his trophy for winning the race.<p>

"How does it feel to get your 45th career win here at the Fudge Shoppe 400, Cremecape?" Cadbury asks Clair as he puts on his Krispy Kreme creampuff hat.

"Oh, it feels FANTASTIC!" Clair says as he jumps up and down excitedly.

"I see. What do you want to say to your fans out there in the arcade?" Cadbury asks Clair.

"I want to say that I could have never done this without their support, the support of my fans, and the support of my friends. So, merci to all of you, and thank you to everyone who's watching." Clair says as he raises his trophy high into the air.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Clair Cremecape in all his glory!" Cadbury says as he goes back to Brad and Brandon.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Cadbury. Sounds like a big celebration down there." Brandon says as the rest of the racers are at Victory Lane, cheering with the Krispy Kreme pit crew.<p>

"And that does it for this race, race fans. Join us next week when we go to Caramel City for the Caramel City Classic." Brad says. "Until then, we hope you have a great evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Brad and Brandon wave as the camera cuts off.

* * *

><p>After the fans clear out of the speedway, the racers are lifting Clair into the air.<p>

"Hooray for Clair!" Minty yells as they lift Clair higher.

"Mon dieu..." Clair says, smiling and blushing, slightly embarrassed.

"We knew you could do it, Clair!" Gloyd says, smiling.

"Merci, Gloyd..." Clair says, still blushing.

"Who's ready to party?" Snowanna asks. "Clair deserves a celebration!"

All the racers cheer as they all get in their karts and drive back to the hotel.


	7. A Victory Party To Remember

Back at the Sugar Sweet Hotel, Clair's victory party is in full swing. Caramel and white streamers are hung from one side to the other along with a banner that says "Clair Cremecape, Congratulations on Your 45th Career Win!", tables are filled with French pastries, like crepes and éclairs, along with several other kinds of food and goodies, fine champagnes and gumdrop wine, AND sodas of every kind. A huge five-layered cake edged with chocolate syrup-topped creampuffs and the inscription "Congratulations Clair Cremecape!" in blue icing sits on a separate table with clear plates and silver forks next to it, along with a cake knife and cake server in snowflake white. The DJ plays "Celebration" and the racers begin to dance and have a great time.

"Wow, this is an excellent party! C'est magnifique!" Clair says while smiling.

"I know, and it's all for you, Cremecape. Go on, Clair, loosen up a bit!" Gloyd says. "You deserve it!"

Clair smiles and joins the party.

* * *

><p>In one corner of the room, Barry, Dylan, and Pepi are cornering Swizzle about what he did at the race.<p>

"You dirty racer!" Pepi yells at Swizzle. "Why can't you just accept the fact that some of us are better than you?"

"Because Cremecape didn't deserve to win!" Swizzle replies. "I felt he deserved that little shove into the wall."

"That little 'shove' you did caused one of his tires to come loose! You should be lucky he didn't get hurt, jerkbreaker! He was also able to get back into the race!" Dylan says, sipping a Coke. "Why are you even racing?! Why are you always out to hurt your fellow racers? After what Minty taught you about how 'winning isn't everything', you still want to get rid of your fellow racers like you own the track!"

"B-Because…" Swizzle starts to say.

"Talk, dirty racer! TALK, DARN YOU!" Barry says, about to activate his wristband.

"Cremecape is a creampuff! A CREAMPUFF!" Swizzle yells, causing the activity in the room to stop abruptly. The music stops, the racers stop dancing, and everyone stands still as Swizzle continues to speak.

"That's right, I said 'creampuff'. This idiot is HONESTLY going to beat me in the Grand Prix?! HA!" Swizzle says, smirking. "Cremecape, you are a no-necked, no-good, CREAMPUFF!"

Clair's eyes begin filling with tears, and he covers his face, running off to a table to cry.

"Swizz, I don't know what's gotten into you. And the way you've acted on the track lately, you really are acting like a jerkbreaker to everybody." Minty says, standing with Swizzle, her arms folded. "And calling Clair a creampuff was a little uncalled for. What has he ever done to you? What happened to the Swizzle I fell in love with?" Minty says, her arms still folded, a serious look on her face.

"He does plenty of things!" Swizzle says, trying to defend himself. "And that Swizzle is still here! I swear!" he says before Minty speaks again.

"It isn't just Clair you hurt, you know! Crumbelina may not race in next week's race if her kart isn't repaired in time. And you did push her against the wall, making her kart unfixable. Why do you have to be such an asshole?! Oh, don't answer that question, because I have something to say to you. If you can't change your ways, WE ARE THROUGH!" Minty says, walking away.

"But, Mints…" Swizzle says, pleading with his girlfriend.

"No buts, Swizz. If you can't race fairly and treat the other racers with respect on the track, you can consider yourself single." Minty says as she walks off.

Swizzle just stands there, stunned into silence. Minty is everything to him, and hearing her say that just tugs at his heart like a strong rope.

"I swear…I will change my ways…even if it takes me the whole season to prove that I can change." Swizzle says to himself.

* * *

><p>The party starts again with "It's All In The Mind" by the Baha Men playing in the background. Some of the racers go back to the dance floor to dance as others grab some cake and other refreshments, while a few others are talking. Clair is feeling better after Swizzle's little outburst about him, although "creampuff" is a very sensitive name to him. He hates being called that, and all the racers knew it.<p>

"Sacre bleu…" Clair says as he grabs a slice of his cake and joins Crumbelina and Gloyd at a nearby table.

"I know he called you a name you don't like. I know how you feel." Crumbelina says, putting a hand on Clair's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know how you feel as well, Clair. Swizzle's just being a jerkbreaker, and you know it. I'm sure he didn't mean to call you a…well, you know." Gloyd says, taking a bite of his cake.

"Mon dieu…" Clair says, eating a creampuff off of his piece of cake. "I just hate being called that. It's a bad name to be called. Even though it's my theme, I just hate being called 'creampuff' and you all know it…Swizzle apparently has so much going for him, he acts like a big shot racer and insults me, then he makes me cry." Clair says, taking a bite out of his cake.

"He's always acting like a big shot around us. That's nothing new." Gloyd says, taking a sip of his orange soda.

"He's such a braggart. Ever since he won his 300th race, he's been rubbing his winning in everyone's face. Even the racers who haven't won a race in years. He even rubbed his victory in Bubblina's face one time, and Barry didn't take it too lightly. That little confrontation ended with Barry knocking Swizzle out for making his sister cry." Crumbelina says as she takes a bite out of her cake.

"So, he's a jerkbreaker all the time now?" Clair asks Crumbelina.

"He sure is." Crumbelina says, putting an arm around Gloyd. "He always has been. How Minty survived his bragging and jerkiness, I'll never know."

"I want to hurt him for hurting me…" Clair says, tears forming in his eyes once again.

"Violence is never the answer, Cremecape." Gloyd replies, sipping his soda again. "Swizzle just needs to learn that being a jerkbreaker all the time can ruin your life in a matter of days, weeks, even months. Even now, Minty threatened to break up with him if he didn't change his ways."

"Really?" Clair asks Gloyd, eating more cake.

"Yeah. I heard it all." Gloyd says, sipping his soda again. "If he didn't learn to respect his fellow racers on the track, she said they were breaking up."

"Wow…so do you think he'll change his ways?" Clair asks.

"I hope so. I'm really tired of the way Swizzle has been acting lately." Crumbelina replies, smiling at the thought of Swizzle actually changing his ways.

"He needs to change." Gloyd says. "Otherwise, his life will change forever without Minty in his life."

The three of them spend the rest of the party talking about how Swizzle might change, all while dancing and enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>As the party winds down, most of Clair's fans leave as well as most of the racers, but Crumbelina, Gloyd, and Clair stay behind to help clean up.<p>

"This was some party." Gloyd says as he helps a hotel staff member clear empty food trays from a nearby table.

"I know. It was the best party I've ever been to!" Clair says, smiling. "But, I can't help but think that something went missing among all this excitement and fun."

"What would that be?" Crumbelina asks Clair.

"My friendship." Clair says, helping a peppermint busboy clear cups from several tables. "I just wanted a friend to share this moment with. Swizzle was my best friend, but ever since his jerkiness took control, I haven't found a friend that could be as nice as him."

"We'll be your friends, Clair." Crumbelina says. "I knew when Swizzle started acting like a jerk, things were going to get crazy when he broke off his friendship with you, Clair. So, from here on out, me and Gloyd will be your new best friends. Don't worry about Swizzle anymore, because he no longer needs to be around you after all he's done."

Clair hugs Crumbelina and Gloyd. "You two are true friends." Clair says, smiling.

"I know we are." Crumbelina says as she eats a biscotti cookie.

"We're going to be there for you, no matter what." Gloyd says as he eats a bag of mellowcreme pumpkins. "Remember that."

"I will." Clair says as he ties his cape around his neck.

Soon, the ballroom is clean and they go with the others back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Later, everyone heads to their rooms, talking about the confrontation at Clair's party. Everyone says that Swizzle shouldn't even be in the next race after the way he acted.<p>

"Swizzle's been snortin' MAJOR pixie sticks, especially when he did what he did to poor Clair!" Herschel says as he puts on his Jeff Gordon pajamas. "Do you even think he should be in the next race, Wipp?"

"I don't know, Hershey." Sticky says as she pulls on her teal nightgown. "Why do you ask?"

"Because of all the stuff he's done on the track lately. Me father is the head of SRGP Racing, and I can talk to him about taking Swizzle off the race board for the Caramel City Classic." Herschel says, taking a Pepsi Max out of the mini-fridge in their hotel room.

"You can talk to your dad about taking him out of the next race?" Sticky asks Herschel.

"Sure I can. Me father has that kind of power." Herschel says as he takes a sip of his Pepsi Max.

"Wow…" Sticky says, impressed. "You think you'll go talk to him tomorrow?"

"I'll certainly try to, Wipp. No promises, though. Me father is a very busy man, being in charge of SRGP Racing and all. It's nearly impossible to get an appointment with him." Herschel says, finishing his soda. "But I'll try to get an appointment with him. I am his son after all."

Herschel lays in the bed next to Sticky, and goes to sleep a short time later, thinking about what he should tell his father.


	8. Karma's A Batch of Rotten Taffy

The next day, Herschel is up before Sticky, talking on his phone as he goes down to breakfast. He had decided that Sticky should sleep in, today being a day off.

"Hello, is this Reese Nougatson's office?" Herschel says into the phone.

"Yes, it is, how can I help you today?" the female voice on the other end says to Herschel. The female voice belongs to Reese's receptionist, Almondine.

"Well, I was wondering if I could see him about what happened at the Fudge Shoppe 400. This is his son speaking, by the way." Herschel says, still walking to breakfast.

"Sure you can, sweetie. Does 10:00 a.m. sound like a good time?" Almondine asks him.

"That time sounds perfect, miss. I'll see him then." Herschel says. "Have a good day, Miss Almondine." he says as he hangs up his phone.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, everyone is talking about what happened at Clair's party and how Swizzle would stoop to such a low.<p>

"He was such a jerk to poor Clair." Rancis says as he eats his Reese's Puffs cereal. "If you ask me, I think he should be banned from racing forever."

"Rancy, I wouldn't punish him from racing forever. I'd just suspend him from this race and recommend an anger management class. You know, if he needs an attitude adjustment, I think anger management is the best option. And possibly seeing a counselor wouldn't hurt either." Taffyta says, eating her strawberry pancakes and drinking her strawberry milk. "He needs SERIOUS help."

"He sure does!" Crumbelina yells out, taking a bite of her cinnamon bun.

Minty just sits at the table in silence, drinking her candy apple breakfast smoothie.

"Minty? Are you all right?" Torvald asks, sitting with her sister.

"Should I break up with him?" Minty asks Torvald, a sad look in her eyes.

"Sis, you're better off without him. He's an arrogant jerk and he always has been. He just wanted you to date him for his racing fame and fortune. He's stuck-up and braggy and other things I shouldn't talk about. So, break up with him. You're better off dating someone for who they are and not for what they have." Torvald says, patting her sister's shoulder.

Minty nods as she hugs Torvald. "Thanks for the advice, sis."

"Anytime." Torvald says, smiling. "Just remember, you're better off without him."

Minty smiles as "Sugar Racing Today" comes on, and she watches it with the other racers, thinking about what Torvald said.

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone, I'm Charlie Fizzypop, and this is Natalia Italian-Ice! Welcome to another edition of Sugar Racing Today. Today's top story, should Swizzle Malarkey be banned for the rest of the season?" Charlie says, turning to Natalia.<p>

"Sources say that at the Fudge Shoppe 400, Swizzle intentionally shoved Clair Cremecape into a wall, loosening up his left rear tire, then he shoved Crumbelina Di Caramello's kart around the track like a mere toy, denting it up. Fans were furious as they saw Swizzle committing these track crimes. And just last night, at Clair Cremecape's victory party, Swizzle insulted the creampuff-themed racer, calling him names and insulting him continuously. " Natalia says, reading from a script she has on the anchor desk.

"What do fans say about these incidents? We go live to Kevin Fluggerbutter at The Chiller Bee Shake Shoppe & Ice Cream Parlor." Charlie says as Kevin comes up on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Charlie. Yes, racing fans here are furious, even angry, at the fact that Swizzle has gone off the deep end." Kevin says, turning to several candy fans who are heavily talking about the situation. "We asked fans this question: Should Swizzle Malarkey race in the Caramel City Classic? Here are a few fans with their answers."<p>

One of Taffyta's heart lollipop fans: "No way! We don't want our racers getting hurt because of him. We'd have a bigger situation on our hands!"

Adorabeezle's peppermint fans: "NO! NO! NO!"

One of Crumbelina's Teddy Graham fans: "He tried to hurt her! Racers like him should be banned from the track for life!"

"And there you have it, folks. It's kind of the same answer, no matter who you ask. On Live At Five, I will be talking to some of Swizzle's fans and his pit crew chief to see their take on this situation." Kevin says. "Back to you, Charlie."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kevin." Charlie says. "Now, we talk about next week's race at Caramel City. The track there is very long, but effective for racing. This speedway is one of a kind, with a big pit road, and of course the legendary "Caramel Square" finish line."<p>

"Indeed. We'll have more on this race as the race week approaches." Natalia says as she adjusts her jacket.

The newscast continues as the racers watch.

* * *

><p>Herschel walks out of the hotel, downing a Pepsi Max and driving off to his dad's office in the SRGP Racing company building.<p>

He arrives a short time later, and gets out of his kart. He walks into the building, which boasts colorful pictures of all the famous racers who have raced in the Grand Prix, big bouquets of lollipops are all over the place, and candy chandeliers hang in several places, lit up with bright lights. Herschel makes his way to the elevator, and goes up to the top floor, which is where his dad's office is. He knows what he wants to tell his dad, and he's confident that his dad will fix the situation at hand.

Herschel arrives on the top floor, just as amazed. There's pictures of his dad everywhere, bouquets of Oreo flowers everywhere, and coolers full of Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Pepsi Max, and sparkling water. He grabs a Pepsi Max, then he walks up to the receptionist, who's happy to see him.

"Hello, Herschel. Your dad will see you in his office." Almondine says, eating an Almond Joy bar.

"Thanks, Miss Almondine." Herschel says as he steps into his dad's office.

"Hello, son! Good to see you!" Reese says, hugging his son. "How have you been?"

"I've been just peachy, Dad, thanks for askin'. But I assume you know why I'm here, right?" Herschel asks Reese.

"I sure am, son. You want to talk about the situation with Swizzle, am I right?" Reese says, smiling at Herschel.

"That's right, Dad. I want you to take him off the race lineup for the Caramel City Classic next week." Herschel says, sipping his Pepsi Max.

"With all the stuff we saw him do at the Fudge Shoppe 400, I was actually considering that. What he did is against SRGP rules and regulations, and insulting another racer off the track is against the rules as well." Reese says, a serious look on his face.

"So, what are you going to do, Dad?" Herschel asks Reese, taking another sip of his drink.

"I talked with some of the other race directors, and they're all thinking the same thing: Take Swizzle Malarkey's name off the lineup for next week's race, and put him in an anger management class. It's obvious he needs an attitude adjustment. Most of the directors said banishment from the track was also an option, but I think if he's acting that bad on AND off the track, banishment might be an option." Reese says, still serious as can be. "But we'll see before we decide that. For now, we're going to take his name off the lineup for the Caramel City Classic, and I arranged for Almondine to put Swizzle in an anger management class, a one-week course at Sugar Rush University with one of the finest instructors."

"Dad, you're the best!" Herschel says, smiling.

"Son, like I said, what he did was intolerable, and I think what I'm doing now is the right thing to do. I'll call you if anything else happens with the situation at hand." Reese says, smiling at his son.

"All right, Dad. Just call me if you come up with any more punishments." Herschel says, smiling as he throws away the Pepsi Max can into his dad's recycling bin.

"You know I will, son. See you later for our father-son dinner at the Mapleton Gardens Steakhouse, okay? We'll discuss this further." Reese says, smiling.

"All right, Dad, see you later." Herschel says, walking out of his dad's office and toward his kart.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the news was breaking at Sugar Racing Today, all the racers watching intently.<p>

"Breaking news, everyone!" Charlie says, picking up the script from the anchor desk.

"It seems Reese Nougatson, the head of SRGP Racing, has come up with the proper punishment for the situation with Swizzle." Natalia says. "He has decided Swizzle will not race in the Caramel City Classic, and he is going to take an anger management course at Sugar Rush University during race week."

"All right!" the racers cheer and high-five each other.

"Swizzle is not going to participate in practice sessions for this race as well. He will be banned from the track during the practice races." Charlie says. "We at Sugar Racing Today know Reese has made the right choice."

All the racers are cheering as they finish breakfast, and some are even ecstatic to hear that Swizzle will not be racing in next week's race.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Minty takes Swizzle out to the hotel courtyard.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Mints?" Swizzle asks Minty.

"Yes, I did." Minty says. "I've decided that there's no way that you will change, no matter what anyone tells you."

"So, what are you saying?" Swizzle says, obviously knowing what she's about to say.

"They banned you from next week's race and all the practice sessions leading up to it." Minty says. "And you have to take anger management classes at the university."

"WHAT?!" Swizzle yells out. "I don't believe this!"

"And now you have to believe this. We're through." Minty says, standing up. "I'm going to date someone who isn't just in racing to be famous. I will date someone who likes me for who I am. It's obvious that you made me date you for publicity purposes!" Minty says, storming out.

"That's not true, I dated you for who you were..." Swizzle says, trying to lure Minty back.

"LIAR!" Minty says, turning back to Swizzle. "I was a pawn in your fame game! You made me date you! You forced me to date you because of your racing fame! We were only a couple because you wanted a girl to be part of your little FAME GAME! You never loved ME! You loved that stupid TV camera more than me! Well, you know what, Swizz? IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!" Minty yells, crying her eyes out.

"Mints, please...I'll change..." Swizzle says, hitting his knees.

"I've heard that before, Swizz, and you don't ever change, no matter how many times you lure me back with that excuse." Minty says, folding her arms. "So, I'm going to say this one more time. WE. ARE. DONE!" Minty says, storming away.

Swizzle hits his knees, crying. He's lost his girlfriend and the possibility of being in the Grand Prix, all because his "stuck-up" attitude got him in this situation.


	9. A Double Birthday & Swizzle's Got Issues

A few days after breaking up with Swizzle, Minty is at the Caramel City International Speedway, practicing for the upcoming race. She isn't feeling guilty about breaking up with him, and she's glad that he's out of her life. It would help her focus a little more on her life and racing career, and maybe down the line, she would find a new boyfriend. But for now, she's doing just fine.

"You're doing just fine, Miss Zaki." her pit crew chief says as Minty makes the final turn on the track. "Just one more turn, and we'll record your practice time."

"All right, Chief Appelry." Minty says as she makes the final turn and crosses the finish line.

"Very good, Miss Zaki!" Minty's pit crew chief, Antonio Appelry says as Minty puts her kart in park. "And happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks, Chief Appelry. How did you know it was my birthday, anyway?" Minty asks, putting her 7-Eleven baseball cap on her head and zipping up her jacket.

"Well, it's hard to forget, considering you and Crimson Crunch have the same birthday and all." Antonio says, giving Minty her kart keys. "I wished her a happy birthday, and she seemed pretty happy to hear someone talk to her when it wasn't about racing."

"I know." Minty says, putting her kart keys in her jacket pocket. "I wished Crimson a happy birthday, too, and she thanked me for that."

"So, are you two making any big plans to celebrate together or what?" Antonio asks Minty.

"Probably. I don't really know. I haven't really thought about making big plans since we have racing practice and preparations all week long." Minty says, going to her pit's cooler and taking out a bottle of green apple-flavored mineral water, opening it and taking a big swallow of it.

"Oh, it does make sense. Are you guys going to at least have cake or anything?" Antonio asks Minty, shutting the hood of her kart.

"Maybe we will. I'm not all that sure." Minty replies, sipping her water. "I better get going if I'm going to meet my sisters at the mall for my birthday shopping trip."

"Okay. See you at tomorrow's practice session." Antonio says, smiling as Minty drives off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Crimson was hanging out with Jubileena, Pepi, and Crumbelina at the hotel's café, eating donuts topped with bits of ribbon candy and drinking some milk. Crumbelina smiles as she looks at Crimson.<p>

"What is it, Di Caramello?" Crimson asks Crumbelina, a bit confused.

"Happy birthday, Crimson!" Crumbelina says, smiling. "I can't believe you have the same birthday as Minty!"

"Yeah!" Jubileena says, smiling. "You're lucky!"

"Any big plans?" Pepi asks her, cracking open a Pepsi.

"Not really. I didn't even know I had the same birthday as Minty Zaki." Crimson says, a bit shocked.

"We have to throw you guys a party! It's not every day we have a double birthday this close to the Grand Prix!" Jubileena says, smiling.

"Jubes, you guys don't have to…" Crimson says, blushing.

"Nonsense!" Jubileena says. "We're going to throw a party for you two and I won't take no for an answer!"

"All right, all right…I guess a birthday party will be just fine with me." Crimson says, smiling slightly. "It might be fun."

"Okay, then. So we should have a 'Colorful Confetti Coconut' cake..." Crumbelina begins, then remembers one of the racers having a coconut allergy. "Oh, I just remembered…if I make that cake, Bubblina won't be able to have a piece because she's allergic to coconut…I think I'll make a Funfetti cake instead."

"And I'll bring the sodas!" Pepi says, excited. "Pepsi, orange soda, grape soda, EVERYTHING! Oh, and I'll bring music, too!"

"I'll bring the food, of course! Chocolate pizzas, marshmallow burgers, M&M cookies, jelly bean fudge, ribbon candy, caramel popcorn, everything that's essential for a party!" Jubileena says, smiling.

"R-Ribbon candy…I love ribbon candy!" Crimson says, drooling slightly.

"It's settled, then. And the party will be at Rancis' mansion. He said it was all right to." Jubileena says. "We better get to work if we want to have the party after tonight's roster race."

Pepi and Crumbelina nod in agreement.

The girls get to work on the party, leaving Crimson by herself.

* * *

><p>Minty walks around the mall with Sticky and Torvald, looking around at all the shops and talking.<p>

"I'm glad you broke up with Swizzle, Minty. He was no good for you." Torvald says, smiling. "Do you know when you're gonna go back to dating?"

"I don't know, Torvy. I just broke up with someone, so I don't want to start right away. I'm probably gonna go back to dating soon." Minty says as she looks in the window of the racing gear shop.

"That sounds legit enough, sis. Do you have your eye on anyone?" Sticky asks Minty.

"Oh, I like Dylan." Minty says. She quickly blushes after saying that.

"You like Lancer?" Torvald asks, her eyes wide with shock.

"Well…yes, I do." Minty says, looking at Torvald.

"When you go back to dating, you have to talk to him." Sticky says. "He's almost as cute as Hershey! But adorable as all get-out, too!"

"Okay, sis. I'll talk to him. He does look kind of cool." Minty says, smiling.

* * *

><p>At Rancis' mansion, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Pepi, and all the male racers, except for Swizzle, who is not allowed near any of the racers, are getting ready for Minty and Crimson's birthday party.<p>

"So, what did Swizzle's pit crew chief say on the news the other night?" Rancis asks Crumbelina as he hands her more balloons to hang up.

"His pit crew chief, Jolie Rancher, said that what he did was very uncalled for, and that she should have pulled him into the pit when he did that to Clair. Then when she saw him pushing my kart around, she made him come into the pit and they stopped scoring him after that, disqualifying him from the race. He was pretty mad about that." Crumbelina says. "His fans, however, said he should be ashamed. Even if he won his 300th race before this, what he did was a shame to the Malarkey name. His family was taught to race fairly, and apparently Swizzle wouldn't listen, as his mindset is always 'win, win, and win!' and seeing him doing things to hurt his fellow racers is enough to make them mad. So, basically, a majority of his fans hate him now."

"Wow…" Rancis says, shocked as he hangs up the rest of the balloons. "I'm glad I'm not Swizz right now."

"Me, too." Crumbelina says.

Clair puts food and drinks on tables around the room, Gloyd starts playing some music, and Herschel is smiling as he places the gifts on a nearby table.

Setup for the party continues at Rancis' mansion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Swizzle is at Sugar Rush University, trying to interact with some of the candy fans in his anger management class, but none of them want to talk to him after hearing about what he did to try to take two racers out of the running for the Grand Prix.<p>

"You deserve to be here!" A red peppermint says, glaring at Swizzle.

"Dirty racer!" a classic Pepsi bottle yells at Swizzle.

"You, sir, are an asshole." a yellow gumdrop says, pointing a little finger at Swizzle. "Playing dirty is what you do!"

"You have issues…" a pink salt water taffy fan says, biting Swizzle on the arm, the swirl pop boy almost screaming out in pain. "YOU HAVE ISSUES!"

Many other candy fans in the class all have insults for the swirl pop boy, or they take it upon themselves to do something physical to him before the class begins. By the time the instructor steps into the room, Swizzle is a mess. His face is tearstained, his left arm is bleeding, he has a black eye, and he's just ashamed of himself. As the class begins, Swizzle starts to think that what he caused is why he's even there. A majority of his fans have turned against him, and he is clearly trying to make sense of everything that's happened lately. He can only hope that after this situation is off the minds of the race fans, and after he graduates from anger management class, he can try to get his life back on track.


	10. Minty & Crimson's Party

Later, Minty and Crimson's birthday party is in full swing at Rancis' mansion. Some of the racers are talking and laughing, while others dance to the music playing throughout the party room.

"So, how do you think Swizzle is doing in anger management class?" Pepi asks Crumbelina.

"I hope he's learning how to manage his anger. Because if he can't control his anger, he won't ever race again." Crumbelina says, sipping a chocolate chip mocha frappe from Rancis' coffee bar.

* * *

><p>Pepi smiles, looking at her cousin, who's sitting with Minty. "Well, looks like ol' Dyl is finally getting him a girl!" She giggles a bit.<p>

"Ooooooh...Minty likes Dylan..." Sticky says, looking in the direction of her sister, who's sitting in the living room, talking to Dylan while eating some Skittles.

"So, Minty, do you like Coke or Rubicon or any kind of soda? Because I love that stuff!" Dylan says, drinking a Coke.

"I love Coke!" Minty says, smiling. "I also like Sprite, apple soda, mineral water, and Mountain Dew."

"Interesting..." Dylan says, smiling. "Would you like to go somewhere...private?"

"Maybe after the party, Dylan, since me and Crimson still have to blow our candles out on our cake, and we have to open our presents and all that stuff." Minty says, smiling.

"Okay, baby." Dylan says, smiling as he goes to where his cousin is standing with Clair, Barry, Herschel, and Crumbelina.

"Dylan's got a girlfriend! Dylan's got a girlfriend!" Pepi says, playfully teasing Dylan.

Dylan blushes redder than Jubileena's hair, and looks at his cousin. "I do not! I just...think she's cute, that's all."

"Well, mate, that means you like her." Herschel says, smiling at Dylan. "When you think a girl's cute, it means you like her."

"Okay, maybe I do. So what?" Dylan says, folding his arms and still blushing.

"The point is...you now have a girlfriend, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Barry says, eating some gumballs.

Dylan just sips his Coke in silence, thinking about how he now has a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Later, Gloyd and Bubblina wheel out Crimson and Minty's birthday cake: A vanilla Funfetti sheet cake with light green frosting on Minty's side, and red frosting on Crimson's side. Minty's side of the cake is decorated with spearmint discs, green apple candy, gummy spearmint leaves, green sparkling sugars, and a #19 candle on top along with a toy version of her kart. Crimson's side of the cake is decorated with bits of colored ribbon candy, pink candy rock crystals (edible, of course), and red peppermint discs, red sparkling sugars, a #19 candle, and a toy version of The Crushing Crunch. The cake says "Happy 19th Birthday Minty &amp; Crimson!" in snow-white icing.<p>

"Ooooooh, this cake looks really good..." Crimson says, smiling.

"I know, it looks good enough to eat..." Minty says, smiling as well.

Everyone sings to them, then the two girls blow out their candles, wishing for the same thing: to have a stellar racing career.

As Rancis cuts the cake, the racers begin talking about the race the next day.

"So, who do you think will win this one?" Clair asks as he gets a slice of cake.

"We never know, mate. The races are always so unpredictable, and even I know that. When I won the Truffle Garden 500 last year, that wasn't an unpredictable win, because I had the lead throughout the entire race and I didn't cheat." Herschel says, drinking Pepsi as he eats his piece of cake.

"I remember when Swizzle cheated that one time last year." Torvald says, smiling.

"Yeah, I know..." Herschel says, taking another bite of cake.

"I didn't find the kart-shoving funny." Torvald says, adjusting her Dollar General baseball cap. "He shoved your kart, Hersch."

"Yeah, he did. Me father hasn't seen that footage yet." Herschel says. "Then he intentionally shoved Minty into the wall at last year's Caramel City Classic, started a fight at last year's Truffle Garden 500, tried cheating at last year's Grand Prix, and other things too horrible to even say out here in the open."

"Do you think your father and the other race directors should see the footage of all that stuff?" Sticky asks Herschel, eating her cake while sipping some vanilla-flavored milk.

"I think he should, because when I went there, they were considering banishment." Herschel says. "And when he sees all the footage from last year, banishment will probably be an option."

"So, should we all go when you see your father again, Hershey?" Sticky asks as she takes another bite of cake.

"I think it should be you, Clair, Minty, Crumbelina, Dylan, and Crimson." Herschel says. "Me father is going to see some of Swizzle's 'victims' this time. And what he sees is going to shock him."

"I know it will." Sticky says.

The party continues as Herschel calls his dad, asking him to meet him, Sticky, Clair, Minty, Crumbelina, Dylan, and Crimson at the Chiller Bee Shake Shoppe & Ice Cream Parlor the next day before tomorrow's race.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the university, Swizzle is talking to the instructor of his anger management class.<p>

"My anger caused me all kinds of distress. I lost my girlfriend, I may never race again, and I'm about to suffer from depression." Swizzle says, folding his hands.

"I see..." Miss Fruitloop says. "Anything else?"

"Not really..." Swizzle says, feeling sad inside.

"It's always good to let those feelings loose. For example, you could write in a journal or listen to calming music while you gather your thoughts, or even sit in a quiet room, just to be alone. Or take a tai-chi class. Those things help me." Miss Fruitloop says, smiling. "You don't need to bottle up that anger. You need to let it loose by doing one of those things.

Swizzle nods and thanks Miss Fruitloop for her help.


	11. Banishment Was An Option

After anger management class that night, Swizzle walks back to the hotel as it slowly starts to rain.

"Why me?" Swizzle asks himself. "Why do I get so angry on the track? Why do I get so jealous on the track? Why do I intentionally want to hurt people?"

He ponders on those questions, going back to everything he's done to the other racers. As he arrives at the hotel, he can't help but cry, knowing he's done more bad things than he ever thought possible.

He walks into the hotel, soaked with rain and filled with guilt, tears hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>The next day, the racers are preparing for the Caramel City Classic. Well, every racer but Herschel, Sticky, Clair, Minty, Crumbelina, Dylan, and Crimson. They were getting ready for a meeting with Herschel's dad. Herschel called him at the party the previous night, and he agreed to meet with them at the Chiller Bee before the Caramel City Classic race.<p>

"Okay, guys, we're going to go after Sugar Racing Today. After the show's over, we're off to the Chiller Bee to meet with me father." Herschel says, zipping up his Pepsi Max racing jacket.

The six racers with him nod and prepare themselves for the day as the other racers go to breakfast to watch today's edition of _Sugar Racing Today_.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone is assembled in the hotel's food court for breakfast, Sugar Racing Today comes on.<p>

"Hello, everyone!" Charlie says, smiling. "My name is Charlie Fizzypop, and this is my co-anchor, Natalia Italian-Ice! And today is race day!"

"Indeed it is, Charlie." Natalia says, smiling. "This race will be a little more difficult, considering the size of the track, and with only 300 laps, this race will be one to remember."

"Indeed it will be, Natalia. Now, let's go to our racing correspondent, Kevin Fluggerbutter, live from Caramel City International Speedway." Charlie says as the scene changes to Kevin at the speedway.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Charlie. Yes, race fans, the track you see behind me will soon be filled with racers, all racing for another chance to gain points for the Grand Prix. As you all know, Swizzle Malarkey will not be in this race, thanks to his actions in the Fudge Shoppe 400." Kevin says, staring into the camera. "As you can see behind me, fans are starting to tailgate in the tailgating area. Marshmallow burgers, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate pizzas, honey-glazed ribs, Oreo steaks, the possibilities are endless!"<p>

"Looks good, Kevin." Charlie says, drooling slightly.

"Indeed it does." Natalia says, smiling.

"And it seems the Jolly Rancher fans still have a grudge against their racer. Let me see if I can talk to one of them." Kevin says, walking up to a green Jolly Rancher fan. "Excuse me, Gracie Green Rancher, what can you tell me about your grudge against your racer?"

"Well, Swizzle has no right to race after everything we've seen him do. If we could, we'd burn him at the stake and yell candy profanities at him!" Gracie yells. "He's a low-down, dirty, mother-f..." she says before Kevin cuts her off.

"DOWN WITH SWIZZ! DOWN WITH SWIZZ!" the other Jolly Ranchers chant as they march around Swizzle's fan stand holding picket signs with a variety of interesting sayings and pictures of Swizzle's face behind a red X.

"Wow..." Kevin says. "Looks like there's gonna be a riot against Swizzle at tonight's race. Back to you guys, as there will be more on this later." The scene changes back to Charlie and Natalia at the anchor desk.

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like this race will be an intense one." Charlie says. "Now, we bring you our winner predictions, brought to us today by Dollar General."<p>

* * *

><p>Caramel City Classic Predictions:<p>

_#45: Crimson Crunch- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 93, Top Threes- 125, Top Fives- 185; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 4, Starts- 6, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 15, DNF's- 3 (1st DNF- busted oil filter; 2nd DNF- blown engine; 3rd DNF- blown right rear tire)_

_#30: Rancis Fluggerbutter- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 120, Top Threes- 100, Top Fives- 105; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 10, Starts- 5, Top Threes- 15, Top Fives- 19, DNF's- 2 (1st DNF- injury off the track, causing him to be out of the race; 2nd DNF- busted carburetor)_

_#24: Herschel Nougatson- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 91, Top Threes- 127, Top Fives- 195; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 5, Starts- 15, Top Threes- 9, Top Fives- 13, DNF's- 1 (blown engine)_

* * *

><p>"Who's your pick out of the three racers shown here, Charlie?" Natalia asks Charlie.<p>

"Well, if I had to pick one, it would have to be Crimson Crunch. Even as a force to be reckoned with on the track, she is quite the racer, and don't let her Life Saver Land Mines take you off track!" Charlie says, smiling.

"Well, I pick Rancis. Ever since his first victory after fifteen years, I've rooted for the Reese's sponsored racer, and I'm confident he will win this race." Natalia says as she smiles at Charlie.

"And we just heard that some kids will be meeting with Reese Nougatson today concerning some past events with Swizzle Malarkey. We'll break into programming as needed." Charlie says. "Good-bye for now!"

The show cuts off and commercials begin to play as Herschel and the six racers with him leave for the Chiller Bee Shake Shoppe & Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

><p>Herschel, Sticky, Clair, Dylan, Crumbelina, Crimson, and Minty arrive at the Chiller Bee to see Reese Nougatson sitting at a booth with an Oreo Cookies &amp; Cream shake, a serious look on his face. The seven racers order plain vanilla shakes and sit in the booth where Reese is.<p>

"Dad, we're here, and we have the footage to show you." Herschel says as he pulls out a portable DVD player.

"Excellent, son. Let's see what we have here..." Reese says as Herschel turns on the DVD.

(The clips playing on the DVD: Swizzle shoving Herschel's kart at last year's Truffle Garden 500, Swizzle starting a fight with Dylan at last year's Sugar Cube Village 500, Sticky and Swizzle crashing into each other at last year's Grand Prix with Swizzle punching her repeatedly while claiming it was her fault he had to stop racing, Swizzle shoving Clair's kart into the wall at the Fudge Shoppe 400, Swizzle pushing Crumbelina's kart around like a toy at the same race, Swizzle intentionally shoving Minty's kart into the wall at last year's Caramel City Classic, Swizzle crashing into Crimson at the Caramel City Classic in 2011, Swizzle using Sugar-X to cheat at the Grand Prix in 2012, and some graphic footage of Swizzle running over Gloyd in 2010's Sugar Cube Village 500)

Reese's jaw drops at all the stuff he's seeing. "Unbelievable...just mind-blowing...he hurt his fellow racers, all because of wanting to win..." he shakes his head.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Nougatson?" Crimson asks Reese.

"Some members of the SRGP Board of Directors are here with me. And they saw the footage with me. It seems that banishment from racing until the end of the Grand Prix season seems to be on the table at this point. What do you say, gentlemen and lady?" Reese asks the directors, who are shaking their heads in disbelief.

"This footage is reason for banishment, sir." a fizzy purple gummy bear says.

"Oh, Mod..." a green peppermint man shakes his head. "GUILTY AS CHARGED, BANISHMENT...BANISH HIM FROM RACING..."

"I say banish him, sir." a heart lollipop lady says. "This footage is just...wow..." she shakes her head, surprised as can be.

"Banishment it is, then." Reese says, turning to face Herschel. "Son, thanks for showing me this footage. I never knew he violated so many SRGP rules at once..."

"You're welcome. So, what are you going to do?" Herschel asks him.

"Me and the board of directors will banish him from racing until the end of the Grand Prix season. Even after his anger management classes, he will still be BANNED from racing until the end of the Grand Prix season. His name will be removed from the race rosters for the rest of the season." Reese says.

"That is a relief to all of us..." Herschel says.

* * *

><p>"Breaking News!" Charlie says, coming up on the TV screen. "We just got word that Swizzle Malarkey has now been banned from racing for the rest of the season!"<p>

Everyone in the game cheers like crazy.

Swizzle sees this news, and his face falls. "I've been b-banned..." he sadly shakes his head.

But everyone else in the game couldn't be happier.


	12. The Caramel City Classic

All the racers arrive at Caramel City International Speedway and go to their pits to retrieve their karts, smiling at the news that Swizzle wouldn't be racing anymore.

As the racers get in position for the race, Brandon and Brad come on-screen for the pre-race show.

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to our broadcast of the Caramel City Classic. This is a 300-lap race and this track is a sight to behold with lots of unique features, even the famous 'Caramel Square' finish line." Brandon says, smiling.

"This track is truly a sight, Brandon. But what's a real sight, you ask? Swizzle Malarkey being banned from racing! Now that's really a sight to behold." Brad says, smiling at Brandon.

"Indeed it is, Brad. We now go to our starting lineup for today's race, brought to us by Juicy Fruit." Brandon says as the lineup comes up on the jumbotron.

* * *

><p>Starting Lineup:<p>

1. #33- Clair Cremecape

2. #15- Dylan Lancer

3. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop

4. #45- Crimson Crunch

5. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit

6. #24- Herschel Nougatson

7. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop

8. #20- Pepi Pepperdose

9. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing

10. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau

11. #7- Candlehead

12. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge

13. #70- Torvald Batterbutter

14. #10- Barry Bubblestein

15. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter

16. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar

17. #18- Minty Zaki

18. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz

19. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain

20. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker

21. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello

* * *

><p>"With Swizzle off the roster for all the races, even the Grand Prix, everyone is breathing a sigh of relief. But, enough about that for now. Let's go down to Cadbury Chocolatte for a pre-race interview with one of our potential winners." Brad says as the scene changes to Cadbury standing with Rancis.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Brad. I'm here with Reese's racer Rancis Fluggerbutter. Mister Fluggerbutter, may I ask you a few questions?" Cadbury asks Rancis, who is looking in his kart mirror.<p>

"Sure, Mr. Chocolatte, what would you like to know?" Rancis asks Cadbury.

"With Swizzle out of racing this Grand Prix season, how do you think this will affect the outcome of the rest of the season?" Cadbury asks Rancis, holding out a microphone.

"Well, it's one less racer to worry about. It means that with Swizz out of the picture, it means that some of us other racers will actually have a chance to win." Rancis says confidently.

"You got that right!" Herschel yells in the background, along with Dylan, Barry, and Gloyd.

"I see. Now, what do you think this race will have to offer?" Cadbury asks Rancis.

"A lot of competition. Enough said." Rancis says, smiling.

"And there you have it, race fans. This race will be a competitive one. Back to you, Brandon and Brad." Cadbury says as the scene changes to Brad and Brandon in the pressbox.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Cadbury. Now, we go back to Swizzle's racing banishment. It seems that on Sugar Racing Today, Swizzle Malarkey's Jolly Rancher fans have gone against their racer." Brad says, folding his hands.<p>

"Indeed they have, and joining us at the anchor desk is one of the Jolly Rancher fans, Rodney Red Rancher." Brandon says, a serious tone in his voice. "Rodney, it's great to see you. Now, tell us, what else have you done to go against your racer?"

"Well, we planned a riot in front of his house. We're showing hatred toward him ever since he started being more cocky than usual." Rodney says. "None of his fellow racers deserved the injuries, the dented karts, and all the fighting. Sure, winning is important, but it can also help you lose your friends pretty easily. Swizzle has done all that, losing his girlfriend and getting banned from racing. But anyway, yeah, we've gone against him, and we no longer support a racer like him."

"I heard you guys found a new racer to support. Who might that be?" Brandon asks Rodney.

"We support Crimson Crunch now. Crimson is a nicer racer than Swizzle will ever be, and that's no lie." Rodney says, smiling.

"Wow...that is great. But are you guys still going to riot against Swizzle?" Brad asks Rodney.

"Of course we are. We hate that sugar-coated son of a glitch!" Rodney says, smiling.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Swizzle's fans are indeed rioting against him." Brandon says. "We thank you for your time, Mr. Red Rancher."

"No problem, Mr. Butterscotch." Rodney says, smiling.

"Now, race fans, it's time for this race to begin!" Brad says, smiling.

"RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES!" Brandon yells excitedly.

The racers in pit road rev up their kart engines in anticipation for an exciting race.

A marshmallow comes out with a light bar, and the light turns green, with the racers taking off down the track.

"And the first lap of this year's Caramel City Classic begins!" Brad says as the race begins.

* * *

><p>(Lap 100 of 300)<p>

"We are 100 laps into this race, and what's this? POWER-UP!" Brandon yells. "Rancis hits a power-up box, releasing some slick Fluggerbutter Oil, sending Barry and Citrusella a-spinning! Rancis is now in 9th place, taking a pretty big lead over the last place finishers."

Rancis drives around the track, grinning broadly.

* * *

><p>(Lap 250 of 300)<p>

"Look at that, ladies and gentlemen! It seems Rancis Fluggerbutter has taken first place from Herschel Nougatson, taking the risk of Herschel's Pepsi Spray, which causes racers to temporarily go blind." Brad says, smiling. "We now go to our current standings."

* * *

><p>Current Standings:<p>

1. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter

2. #24- Herschel Nougatson

3. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello

4. #18- Minty Zaki

5. #33- Clair Cremecape

6. #10- Barry Bubblestein

7. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop

8. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar

9. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge

10. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing

11. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau

12. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop

13. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker

14. #20- Pepi Pepperdose

15. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain

16. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz

17. #70- Torvald Batterbutter

18. #15- Dylan Lancer

19. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit

20. #45- Crimson Crunch

21. #7- Candlehead

* * *

><p>(Lap 300 of 300)<p>

"We have entered the final lap of the Caramel City Classic, race fans. And it seems this race has been a pretty intense one. Oh, what's this?" Brandon asks as Bubblina hits a power-up box. "Bubblegum Bomb!"

Bubblina grins, pulling out a pink gumball with a fuse stuck in it like an actual bomb. She aims it at Taffyta, who screams in fright as the gumball explodes all over her.

"OOOOOOOOH! BUBBLEGUM EXPLOSION!" Brad and Brandon yell as Bubblina's pink gumball fans cheer wildly.

"And what's this?" Brandon says as the racers approach the checkered flag to finish the race. "Crumbelina Di Caramello is neck-and-neck with Rancis Fluggerbutter for the first-place finish! Who's it gonna be?"

"It's Crumbelina, no, Rancis! No, Crumbelina! No, Rancis! No, Crumbelina! Oh, it's so close!" Brad says, excited.

"And it's...CRUMBELINA DI CARAMELLO!" Brandon says as Crumbelina crosses the finish line first with Rancis crossing behind her in second place.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" Crumbelina yells in excitement, smiling as she pulls her kart into pit road. "VICTORY!"

"And we go into our final standings, brought to us by The Cheesecake Factory." Brandon says, smiling.

* * *

><p>Final Standings:<p>

1. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello- 21 points

2. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter- 20 points

3. #24- Herschel Nougatson- 19 points

4. #18- Minty Zaki- 18 points

5. #33- Clair Cremecape- 17 points

6. #10- Barry Bubblestein- 16 points

7. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop- 15 points

8. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar- 14 points

9. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop- 13 points

10. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing- 12 points

11. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau- 11 points

12. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge- 10 points

13. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker- 9 points

14. #20- Pepi Pepperdose- 8 points

15. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain- 7 points

16. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz- 6 points

17. #70- Torvald Batterbutter- 5 points

18. #15- Dylan Lancer- 4 points

19. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit- 3 points

20. #45- Crimson Crunch- 2 points

21. #7- Candlehead- 1 point

* * *

><p>"Just a reminder, those points will be added to the point totals from the Fudge Shoppe 400, race fans, so don't lose hope yet! Your favorite racer might make a comeback!" Brandon says, smiling. "Now, we go down to Cadbury Chocolatte, who's live with the winner of the Caramel City Classic at the 'Caramel Square' finish line!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Brandon." Cadbury says, standing next to Crumbelina, who's smiling and holding up her first place trophy. "Miss Di Caramello, how does it feel to win this race?"<p>

"It feels fantastic!" Crumbelina says excitedly. "I can't believe I won!"

"I know, it's great! Now, you and your racing team are going to do a Caramel City Classic tradition." Cadbury says, smiling. "So, go ahead and do it!"

Crumbelina and the entire Godiva Chocolate racing team kisses the "Caramel Square" finish line.

"And there you have it, race fans. The tradition lives on!" Cadbury says, cheering with the fans. "Back to you in the pressbox, Brandon and Brad!"

"Thank you, Cadbury. And that will just about do it for this race, race fans. Until the next race, this is Brandon Butterscotch, and for my co-anchor, Brad Gumdrop, we thank you all for joining us, and we'll see you at the next race!" Brandon says as the camera cuts off.

* * *

><p>"Crumbs, you were awesome out there!" Gloyd says, kissing his Italian dessert-themed girlfriend.<p>

"Thanks, pumpkin. You didn't do too badly yourself." Crumbelina says, smiling at Gloyd.

"Want to go to Truffle Garden to celebrate? My treat." Gloyd says. "You deserve a little victory dinner, courtesy of the world's best boyfriend..."

"Sure, Gloydie Pie, I'd love nothing more." Crumbelina says, kissing Gloyd's nose, which causes the Halloween-themed racer to blush a bit. She grabs her golden first-place trophy and goes with Gloyd to have a victory dinner at Truffle Garden.

* * *

><p>Point Totals:<p>

Clair Cremecape: 50 points (leader in points)

Dylan Lancer: 25 points

Adorabeezle Winterpop: 35 points (third place in points)

Crimson Crunch: 21 points

Sticky Wipplesnit: 22 points

Herschel Nougatson: 36 points (second place in points)

Bubblina Gumdrop: 29 points

Pepi Pepperdose: 23 points

Jubileena Bing-Bing: 26 points

Snowanna Rainbeau: 24 points

Candlehead: 13 points

Taffyta Muttonfudge: 21 points

Torvald Batterbutter: 15 points

Barry Bubblestein: 25 points

Rancis Fluggerbutter: 28 points

Gloyd Orangeboar: 21 points

Minty Zaki: 24 points

Nougetsia Brumblestain: 12 points

Vanellope Von Schweetz: 10 points

Citrusella Flugpucker: 12 points

Crumbelina Di Caramello: 22 points


	13. Well Deserved R&R

The day after the Caramel City Classic, Crumbelina and Gloyd are sitting on the bed in their room, watching the highlights from last night's race.

"You were fantastic, Crumbs..." Gloyd says, smiling at his Italian dessert-themed girlfriend.

"Thanks, Gloydie Pie..." Crumbelina says, kissing Gloyd on the mouth.

"So, since today's a day to have a little rest & relaxation, what would you like to do today, my sweet caramel latte?" Gloyd asks Crumbelina, still recovering from the kiss.

"Well, we could go and hang out at the mall if you want to. Everyone, well, with the exception of Dylan and Minty, are gonna be there. Dylan and Minty are going to see how Swizzle's life is going after he got banned from racing this season." Crumbelina says, smiling.

"Okay, then. We better go and have some breakfast before we go, though." Gloyd says, smiling. "I heard they have a new kind of cinnamon roll you and I can both try!"

"Ooooooh..." Crumbelina says. "I bet it'll be good!"

The couple dresses in their normal attire, then they grab their cell phones and room keys and go down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>In the hotel's food court, the other racers are at several tables eating their breakfast and watching Sugar Racing Today, listening intently to Charlie and Natalia.<p>

"Crumbs, look, pumpkin spice cinnamon rolls!" Gloyd says, pointing them out as he gets two of them.

"Oooooh, they look good!" Crumbelina says as she grabs one along with two of her normal cinnamon rolls.

The two of them go to a table and sit with Herschel and Sticky. Herschel's eating mini Oreos with milk and Sticky's eating a blueberry breakfast parfait topped with granola.

"Morning, guys." Gloyd says, taking a bite of his pumpkin spice cinnamon roll.

"Mornin', pumpkinhead." Herschel says, taking a mini Oreo out of his bowl and eating it. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Crumbs and I are going to the mall with everyone." Gloyd says, taking a sip of his milk. "Dylan and Minty decided to visit the 'criminal' who ruined racing for all of us."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, we're going to the mall to get me father a birthday present. His birthday is the day of the Truffle Garden 500." Herschel says, smiling.

"Indeed it is, Hershey!" Sticky says, smiling. "Your dad deserves the best gift ever!"

"I know he does, Wipp. Which is why we're gonna find the best gift ever for me father." Herschel says, smiling.

* * *

><p>(Sugar Racing Today)<p>

"Hello, race fans! I'm Charlie Fizzypop, and by my side, as always, is Natalia Italian-Ice! Welcome to today's edition of Sugar Racing Today!" Charlie says, smiling.

"And the highlight of today's newscast is...'This Riot Is A Load of Malarkey, Literally!'. This video we're showing you now was taken at Swirl Pop Cove, where Swizzle Malarkey resides. Here we see Jolly Ranchers storming the house with torches and pitchforks as well as picket signs." Natalia says as the video continues to play.

"What did some of these signs say, Natalia?" Charlie asks her.

"Well, to name a few...'Down With Swizzle!', 'An Accident Waiting To Happen', 'Swizzle Takes Racing A Little Too Seriously!', and 'Revenge Is Sweet!'. They marched around his house, chanting candy profanities about him." Natalia says. "The riot ended with a lot of fans booing Swizzle and turning against him some more."

"Well, it seems that feud will never come to an end. Have they planned anything else?" Charlie asks, looking at Natalia.

"They're having an anti-Swizzle rally at the Chiller Bee tonight. On Live At Five, Kevin will be there to see it all." Natalia says as the video changes to footage from the Caramel City Classic. "In other news, Crumbelina Di Caramello has won the Caramel City Classic. And to celebrate her victory, Crumbelina and the entire Godiva Chocolate racing team kissed the famous 'Caramel Square' finish line. It was a really close race."

"Indeed it was, Natalia. After the break, we will be giving our viewers a preview of the Sugar City Motor Speedway, which is where next week's race will be taking place. And a special day is going to be celebrated on that day as well, which is something you guys will want to know about! We'll be back after these messages." Charlie says as the show cuts to commercials.

* * *

><p>(Back at the hotel)<p>

"Wow, that was some riot..." Gloyd says, a little shocked.

"I know..." Adorabeezle says.

"So, what do you think next week's race will be like?" Sticky asks Herschel.

"I don't know, Wipp. It'll be good, I know that much." Herschel says, finishing his breakfast.

Just then, Sugar Racing Today comes back on, and the racers go back to watching it.

* * *

><p>(Sugar Racing Today)<p>

"And welcome back to Sugar Racing Today, race fans and racers alike!" Charlie says, smiling. "Now, like we promised before the break, we said we'd show you the track for next week's race!"

"Indeed we did, Charlie." Natalia says as a picture of Sugar City Motor Speedway comes up on the screen. "Sugar City Motor Speedway is a massive track with twists, turns, and the biggest pit road I've ever seen!"

"And not to mention the seating in this speedway...it can seat over 100,000 candy fans!" Charlie says, smiling.

"I know, Charlie." Natalia says, smiling. "Now, we go to the other piece of news we mentioned about this particular race."

"Reese Nougatson, the head of SRGP Racing, will be celebrating his 40th birthday on race day!" Charlie says, excited. "A celebration is in the works for this great racing legend!"

"Indeed, Charlie. This party is going to be a big one!" Natalia says, smiling. "There'll be more details as the day gets closer!"

"And that's all we have time for on today's edition of Sugar Racing Today. We'll see you on our next broadcast!" Charlie says as the show cuts off.

* * *

><p>(At the hotel)<p>

"Wow...a big party for your father, Hershey!" Sticky says, smiling.

"That sounds bloomin' awesome, Wipp! We really need to get him a nice gift!" Herschel says, smiling.

Soon, breakfast ends, and everyone but Dylan and Minty head to the mall.

* * *

><p>At the mall, all the racers go their separate ways and do different things in the mall. Herschel and Sticky go to the NASCAR gift shop, looking for a gift for Reese.<p>

"So, Wipp, what about this?" Herschel says, smiling.

"What is it, Hershey?" Sticky says, looking at the gift Herschel picked up.

"It's a limited edition Daytona 500 picture, framed and autographed by all the racers who raced in it over the years. Me father is going to love this..." Herschel says. "What do you think, Wipp?"

"Ooooooh, Hershey, he will love it!" Sticky says, smiling.

Herschel buys it and gets it gift-wrapped, then the couple goes to share some chocolate frozen yogurt at Sugar Swirl Froyo Shoppe in the food court.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dylan and Minty arrive at Swizzle's house, and is surprised to see the shape it's in. The blue lollipop flowers have been crushed, the exterior of the house has been vandalized, and parts of Swizzle's kart lay all over the yard.<p>

"Wow, what a mess..." Minty says, looking around.

"I'll say..." Dylan says, looking around as well. "That riot looks like it went pretty badly, judging by the mess."

"I know." Minty says, getting closer to Swizzle's house to read some of the graffiti on it. "Wow...'The Swizz Sucks Eggs and is a chocolate-coated a**hole!'..." Minty shakes her head in disbelief.

Dylan knocks on the door of Swizzle's house. "Oh...c-come on in..." Swizzle says, his eyes red from crying.

"What happened here, mate?" Dylan asks the swirl pop boy, who is in poor condition, judging by his outward appearance.

Swizzle's appearance had changed. His clothes are a mess: his shirt is torn in several places, his pants have holes in them and the cuffs are ripped, his beanie hat has gone missing, revealing his messy green hair, his grayish-purple eyes are blood red from crying so much, there are mud stains on his racing jacket, and his shoes are old and worn out.

"The Jolly Ranchers...they turned against me..." Swizzle says. "They rioted against me, pushed me in mud, and hurt me..." he says, showing the cuts on his face, which left patches of dry blood on his face.

"Oh, my Mod..." Minty says, looking at the swirl pop boy.

"It's my fault for playing dirty...It's my fault my fans turned against me!" Swizzle says, sniffling. "If I hadn't done all those bad things to my fellow racers, I wouldn't be like this and I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I know, mate. But, Mod knows you'll get through this and even though everyone has turned against you, I'll be your friend." Dylan says, looking at Swizzle. "I'm your only friend as of now."

"Th-Thanks, Dyl." Swizzle says, taking the Rubicon-themed boy's hand.

Minty looks around the inside of the house, which was also vandalized by the Jolly Rancher fans. "Whoa..." she says. "They messed your house up pretty good, inside and out."

"Yeah, and they tortured me, too!" Swizzle says. "Who knows what'll happen next?"

All of a sudden, Dylan's phone vibrates.

"Talk to me." Dylan says, answering the phone. "Uh-huh...oh, okay...we're on our way!"

"Who was that?" Minty asks Dylan.

"It's Rancis. He wants us to meet him and the others at the mall right away." Dylan says, grabbing his kart keys.

"Okay, Dylan." Minty says, following Dylan out Swizzle's front door.

The two of them head toward the mall.

* * *

><p>Once they arrive at the mall, Dylan and Minty park their karts and head toward where Rancis is.<p>

"Rancis? You called us?" Dylan says, looking around. "Hmmmm...what's this?" he says, walking toward a pile of gifts on a nearby food court table.

All the racers jump out at Dylan. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" they all say, smiling.

"Surprise?! For me?!" Dylan says, a bit startled and shocked.

"Of course!" Pepi says. "You should have seen that silly look on your face, cousin!"

Dylan blushes. "Y-Yeah..." he says, turning away slightly.

"Well, are we going to party, or not?" Pepi asks her cousin.

"We're gonna party, of course!" Dylan says, smiling.

The racers party at the mall, having a good time.

* * *

><p>After a fun day at the mall, the racers head back to the hotel and get ready for more R&amp;R to be had the next day.<p> 


	14. Party Talk

A few days later, it was time to practice for the Truffle Garden 500, and several racers had already practiced. It was now Herschel's turn, and he was determined to get a better time than the one he had during practice for the Caramel City Classic.

"All right, Hersch, the key point here is to focus. Focus is the key." Ricky Caramese, his pit crew chief says as Herschel puts on his helmet.

"Got it, Rick." Herschel says, starting his kart.

"All right, GO!" Ricky says. Herschel takes off, driving around the track at a steady pace.

"Gotta keep focused, gotta stay focused..." Herschel says, driving around the track and remembering what his pit crew chief said.

He then approaches the finish line, crossing it and recording a practice time of 15 minutes, 23 seconds.

"Way to go, Herschel! Your best time yet!" Ricky says, smiling. "Good job!"

"Thanks, Rick." Herschel says, taking off his racing helmet and placing his Oreo ballcap on his head.

"So, you ready for your dad's birthday next week?" Ricky asks Herschel.

"I sure am, Rick. I got him an awesome present that I know he'll love." Herschel says, smiling.

"What'd you get him?" Ricky asks him, handing Herschel a bottle of Pepsi Max.

"Something based around the Daytona 500." Herschel says, opening the bottle and taking a sip of Pepsi Max.

"Oh, how nice!" Ricky says, smiling. "Well, I hope he likes your present."

"He will, Rick. I'm sure of it!" Herschel says, smiling. "I have to go meet Wipp back at the hotel, so we can catch up on today's racing news. See you later, Rick!"

Herschel climbs into Wonderboy and he drives back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, all the racers just came back from practice and are looking forward to seeing today's episode of Sugar Racing Today. They're all settled down in the main lobby as it comes on.<p>

* * *

><p>(Sugar Racing Today)<p>

"Hello, race fans!" Charlie says as the show comes on. "And welcome to today's edition of Sugar Racing Today! Alongside me as always is my co-anchor, Natalia Italian-Ice, and you're in for an exciting show!"

"That they are, Charlie..." Natalia says, halfheartedly smiling as she picks up a script and starts reading from it. "Today's headline: 'Did the Jolly Ranchers Go Too Far?'. As you saw on a previous broadcast of our show, we showed you a Jolly Rancher riot in front of Swizzle's house. Well, there was more to that riot a day later. The house was vandalized inside and out, Swizzle's kart was ripped apart, and Swizzle himself was beaten and tortured by several of them. We have heard from the SRPD, and Swizzle has decided to press charges against the Jolly Rancher fans. We at Sugar Racing Today think they indeed did go too far. We also asked several citizens for their opinion on the matter, and they also agreed with us, that they did indeed go too far. As far as charges go, they could range from vandalism to assault."

"Wow..." Charlie says. "In other news, preparations are underway for Reese Nougatson's 40th birthday bash next week! We go live to Kevin Fluggerbutter, who is in front of the Sugar City Motor Speedway."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Charlie and Natalia. As you can see behind me, preparations are indeed being done for Reese Nougatson's 40th birthday bash. This party is going to the biggest celebration in all of Sugar Rush. Reese Nougatson is one of Sugar Rush's finest racers, and of course, this will be the party of the year!" Kevin says. "There's going to be tons of food, live entertainment by Def Leppard and Brad Paisley, and of course, as you can see behind me, the gifts are PILING up!"<p>

"Wow..." Charlie says, impressed. "What's the word on Reese's birthday cake?"

"Well, the latest word on the cake is that it's going to be pretty big, and it's gonna have Reese's name on it in golden icing." Kevin says, smiling.

"Ohhhh...that cake sounds good..." Charlie says, smiling. "So, who's invited to the party?"

"We are, of course! Anyone who's anyone is invited to this party, even the racers and fans! Swizzle is not invited, however." Kevin says, excited. "Well, there you have it, a glimpse at preparations for Reese Nougatson's birthday bash, ladies and gentlemen. Back to you at the studio, Charlie and Natalia."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kevin. It sounds like it's going to be some party!" Natalia says, smiling. "After the break, we will take a look at a predictable winner for the Truffle Garden 500, and see if anyone remembered what day it is for me..." the cameras cut off as the show goes to a commercial break.<p>

"Um, Nat? You feelin' okay?" Charlie asks her.

"I'm fine..." Natalia replies, tears in her eyes.

"Did you think I forgot about today, Nat?" Charlie asks her, pulling a cupcake from behind his back, a candle lit on top of it. "Happy Birthday, Natalia..."

"Ch-Charlie, you shouldn't have!" Natalia says, smiling at her co-anchor as she blows out the candle on the cupcake and takes a bite of it. "Mmmmmm...lemonberry custard..."

* * *

><p>Soon, the show comes back on. "Oh, we're back on the air!" Natalia says, wiping her mouth and sitting back at the anchor desk. "And welcome back to Sugar Racing Today. Before the break, we said we were going to show a predictable winner for the Truffle Garden 500."<p>

"Indeed we were, Nat." Charlie says. "We want to show you a predicted winner, chosen by the viewers!" Jubileena's picture and stats come up on the screen.

_#5: Jubileena Bing-Bing- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 60, Top Threes- 96, Top Fives- 111; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 14, Starts- 7, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 13, DNF's- 1 (busted oil filter)_

"Jubileena is quite a contender, ladies and gentlemen." Charlie says, smiling. "Your hopes of her winning are pretty good!"

"We hope she gives it her all!" Natalia says, smiling.

"And that will do it for this episode of Sugar Racing Today! See you on race day!" Charlie says as the show goes off.

* * *

><p>After the show, all the racers talk about is Reese's party.<p>

"Oh, my Mod, we're invited to the party, Rancy!" Taffyta says, smiling.

"I can't believe Def Leppard's gonna be there!" Herschel says, smiling. "Me favorite band...and me father's favorite, too..."

"And that massive cake..." Gloyd says, drooling. "Oh, I can't wait!"

The racers are really excited about Reese's birthday party.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Swirl Pop Cove, Swizzle is sitting in his house after cleaning it up from the riot that happened. He had heard about Reese Nougatson's birthday party, and how everyone is invited. Everyone but him.<p>

"Grrrr..." Swizzle growls as he pulls his jacket tighter around his body. "Why am I not invited to the biggest party in Sugar Rush? I mean, I'm the king of parties..."

Swizzle feels hurt by that news. "I have an idea..." Swizzle says. "I'm crashing that party...and I'm gonna show them how much of a party animal I really am..." he says, smirking evilly.


	15. Race Day and Reese's Birthday- Part 1

Several days later, it was the day of the Truffle Garden 500, and all the racers were gripped with race fever. This race is indeed a big one, and all the racers were determined to win.

* * *

><p>In the hotel, all the racers are talking about Reese's birthday over breakfast. Herschel is on the phone with his dad while he sits at the table with Sticky.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Dad..." Herschel says, smiling.

"Thanks, son. I'm happy that you remembered!" Reese says to Herschel.

"You're welcome. I'm psyched about your party tonight!" Herschel says, smiling.

"I know, son. I can't wait to see you there." Reese says, smiling.

"Did your co-workers remember?" Herschel asks Reese.

"I don't know, son. I'll tell you if they do, though." Reese tells Herschel.

"Sounds good. I have to eat breakfast now, so I'll talk to you later, okay?" Herschel says to his dad.

"All right, son, have a good day!" Reese says as he hangs up the phone. Herschel puts his cell phone into his jacket pocket and goes to get some Oreo pancakes.

"Hershey, you excited about your dad's birthday party after tonight's race?" Sticky asks Herschel as she eats a bite of her chocolate salt water taffy breakfast parfait.

"Oh, I'm really excited, Wipp. I'm looking forward to it..." Herschel says, eating his pancakes.

"I'm excited too, Hershey!" Sticky says, smiling.

All the racers are eating their breakfast as Sugar Racing Today comes on.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sugar Racing Today! I'm Charlie Fizzypop, and by my side as always, is Natalia Italian-Ice! Today is race day, ladies and gentlemen!" Charlie says, smiling.<p>

"Indeed it is, Charlie. Today is also Reese Nougatson's 40th birthday! A big party is in the works to celebrate this racing legend's special day! This party is going to have live music by Def Leppard and Brad Paisley, a big cake, refreshments and candy galore, and the who's who of the racing world is invited! Even us!" Natalia says as she smiles and high-fives Charlie.

"What an exciting day this is!" Charlie says, smiling. "But, rumors are Swizzle Malarkey will try and crash the party tonight. We go live to Kevin Fluggerbutter at the Sugar City Speedway for more on this situation."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Charlie. As you can see, the staff at this racetrack is setting up for tonight's race <em>and <em>Reese's birthday party. I've been told that Swizzle Malarkey will come and try to crash tonight's party. I'm here with head of security for Sugar City Speedway, Landon Life-Saver." Kevin says as he holds out his microphone to the green Life Saver. "Landon, rumors have gone around that Swizzle is going to come and crash Reese's birthday party tonight. Will security be increased closer to party time?"

"Yes, Mr. Fluggerbutter. I will have every entrance secured with officers who will have lists with the guests' names on them, and there will be officers on patrol around the area. There will also be Devil Dog units and there will be CLAW team members with their trucks around the perimeter of the speedway while the party is taking place. If Swizzle shows up, he will be arrested on the spot." Landon says to Kevin.

"Will there be officers at the party?" Kevin asks.

"Yes. If he decides to come into the party, he will also be arrested upon his arrival." Landon says, smiling.

"And there you have it, Charlie and Natalia. Security at Reese's party is going to be tighter than a peanut butter jar at a squirrel convention." Kevin says. "Back to you guys at the studio."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Kevin." Charlie says, smiling. "Now we go to the predictions for today's race, brought to us by Dairy Queen."<p>

* * *

><p>Truffle Garden 500 Predictions:<p>

_#55: Snowanna Rainbeau- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 120, Top Threes- 99, Top Fives- 150; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 4, Starts- 10, Top Threes- 3, Top Fives- 10, DNF's- 2 (both DNF's: busted fuel tank)_

_#10: Barry Bubblestein- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 85, Top Threes- 15, Top Fives- 30; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 6, Starts- 8, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 20, DNF's- 3 (1st DNF- overheated engine; 2nd DNF- busted oil filter; 3rd DNF- broken brake cable, caused the kart to hit a wall)_

_#24: Herschel Nougatson- Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 91, Top Threes- 127, Top Fives- 195; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 5, Starts- 15, Top Threes- 9, Top Fives- 13, DNF's- 1 (blown engine)_

* * *

><p>"So, who do you see winning this race, Natalia?" Charlie asks Natalia.<p>

"Well, Charlie, I see Snowanna winning this race. Her Sugar Rush racing career is amazing, so I see her winning this race." Natalia says, smiling.

"Well, I pick Herschel because he has a pretty good chance of staging a win in this race. A win in this race would be a fantastic present for his dad's birthday!" Charlie says, smiling.

"And that's all the time we have for this edition of Sugar Racing Today. For Natalia, we hope you have a great day and good luck to all the racers racing tonight!" Charlie says as the cameras cut off.

* * *

><p>After the show, the racers are all buzzing about the rumors about how Swizzle could crash the party.<p>

"I thought that sugar-coated doofus would have learned his lesson by now!" Gloyd says, gripping his orange juice glass.

"That's what I'm saying." Pepi says, sipping a Diet Pepsi. "I mean, if he wants to crash the party and get arrested in the process, I'd tell him to go right ahead and try."

"That idiot just doesn't know what 'you're not invited' means, does he?" Rancis asks as he finishes his Reese's Puffs cereal.

"I don't think he does, Rancy. But if he does show up to the party, I'd beat him up, then laugh in his face as he's handcuffed." Taffyta says, laughing.

"I'd do that, too!" Minty says, holding Dylan's hand.

The other racers hear what Minty and Taffyta are talking about and take them up on their idea: If Swizzle does come in, they'll beat him up, then laugh in his face as he's arrested.

"All right, then. If Swizzle does come to the party after tonight's race, we'll be ready." Sticky says, smiling. "Security is on our side as I already told them."

"Excellent, Sticky." Gloyd says, smiling.

At the end of tonight's race, the racers would be ready if Swizzle did show up to the party.


	16. The Truffle Garden 500 & Reese's Party

Later that day, all the racers arrive for the Truffle Garden 500, one more determined than the next to win.

"Me father will be happy if I win this race..." Herschel says, climbing into Wonderboy with a smile on his face.

"I want this to be my first qualifying race win..." Snowanna thinks to herself.

"I will win..." Barry says. "Even if I don't win, let me be strong in the attempt, or be happy if my sister wins."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Truffle Garden 500, race fans!" Brandon says as the camera cuts on. "This is a big race, for the winner will get to start in the Sugar Cube Village 400. So, as you can see, every racer wants a chance."<p>

"Indeed they do, Brandon, but only one can win. We show you the leader in points so far, the one who has the possibility of starting in the Grand Prix." Brad says, showing Clair's profile on the jumbotron.

* * *

><p>Leader In Points:<p>

_#33: Clair Cremecape- __Sugar Rush Speedway Career: Wins- 45, Top Threes- 10, Top Fives- 26; Grand Prix Stats: Victories- 3, Starts- 6, Top Threes- 8, Top Fives- 15, DNF's- 2 (1st DNF- blown engine; 2nd DNF- blown left rear tire)_

* * *

><p>"But things could change between now and the next qualifying race. Clair might lose his 'first place in points' status if someone wins big tonight." Brandon says. "We go down to Cadbury Chocolatte, live from Snowanna Rainbeau's pit."<p>

"Thank you, Brandon. Yes, I'm here with Snowanna Rainbeau, a potential winner in tonight's race." Cadbury says, walking up to the snowcone racer. "Snowanna, is it true that this could possibly be your first qualifier win?"

"That's right, Cadbury. I haven't won a qualifying race in years, and I intend to win tonight. But I won't be sore if I lose. I'm happy for whoever wins tonight." Snowanna says, smiling.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Snowanna Rainbeau, looking for a possible win tonight. Back to you, Brandon and Brad." Cadbury says as the footage changes.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Cadbury. Now, we have something big to announce. After this race, there will be a party going on in the main lobby of this speedway. This party is celebrating the birthday of a true racing legend, and his son is in tonight's race. Joining us in the pressbox tonight is none other than the birthday boy himself, Reese Nougatson!" Brad says as the crowd goes wild with cheering and singing.<p>

"Thank you for having me, Brandon and Brad. It's a pleasure to be seeing one of the first races that started my racing career before I went off to race in the NASCAR series. The Truffle Garden 500 is truly a sight." Reese says, smiling. "And if my son is out there, I'd like to wish him luck."

"Thanks, Dad." Herschel says, smiling as he lowers his helmet visor.

"Would you like to do the honors of getting this race started, Reese?" Brandon asks him.

"It would be my pleasure!" Reese says as he adjusts his headset. "Racers, START YOUR ENGINES!"

The racers start their karts and wait for the signal to go.

A marshmallow comes down and waves the green flag and the racers come on the track with the race starting from there.

"And they're off! We will bring you all the action throughout this race, so stay tuned to this channel!" Brandon says, watching the camera as the race gets underway.

* * *

><p>(Lap 15 of 500)<p>

"We're 15 laps into this 500-lap race and it seems that Dylan Lancer has taken an unexpected lead over Jubileena Bing-Bing! What an intense lead takeover! Jubileena is now in second place with many more laps to go!" Brandon says, watching the race go on.

"You mother-fudger!" Jubileena says as she gains a power-up.

"Oh, what's this?" Brandon says. "Cherry Bomb!"

"Oh, fizz…" Dylan says, looking at the cherry being launched his way. The cherry hits Dylan's kart, blowing it up.

"OHHHHHH! CHERRY BOMBED!" Brandon says as Jubileena's fans cheer like crazy. "And Jubileena takes first place once again!"

"It's Zingy!" Jubileena says, speeding off down the track with her fans cheering even louder.

* * *

><p>(Lap 300 of 500)<p>

"300 laps into this race and Jubileena Bing-Bing is holding onto the lead!" Brandon says, smiling.

"We go to our current standings, brought to us by Kroger." Brad says as the current standings come up on the jumbotron.

* * *

><p>Current Standings:<p>

1. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing

2. #24- Herschel Nougatson

3. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar

4. #10- Barry Bubblestein

5. #33- Clair Cremecape

6. #18- Minty Zaki

7. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop

8. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello

9. #70- Torvald Batterbutter

10. #20- Pepi Pepperdose

11. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau

12. #45- Crimson Crunch

13. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit

14. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop

15. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter

16. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz

17. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge

18. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker

19. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain

20. #7- Candlehead

21. #15- Dylan Lancer- OOR (Out Of Race)

* * *

><p>"Because of the impact the cherry bomb had on his kart, Dylan is out for the rest of this race. Herschel Nougatson is in second place, right behind Jubileena Bing-Bing. What will the rest of this race bring us? We'll just have to wait and see!" Brad says, adjusting his headset.<p>

* * *

><p>(Lap 500 of 500)<p>

"And we're in the final lap of this race! This has been an exciting race! I can tell you that much." Brandon says to Brad.

"Indeed it has, Brandon. We go live to the finish line camera to see who wins this race." Brad says as the camera is switched to the finish line.

Jubileena and Herschel are neck-and-neck, going toward the finish line.

"Oh, what's this? It seems two racers are neck-and-neck going toward the finish line! Herschel and Jubileena are fighting it out for first place! The question is, who will it be?" Brad asks as the two racers drive toward the finish line.

"It's Jubileena, no, it's Herschel, it's Jubileena, it's Herschel, it's Jubileena-Herschel-Jubileena-Herschel…" Brandon says, watching the two karts. "The winner of this race is…" Jubileena crosses the finish line in first, with Herschel crossing second. "Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

"WOO-HOO!" Jubileena says, doing a victory burnout in her kart.

"We go to the final standings for this race, brought to us by the Chiller Bee Shake Shoppe & Ice Cream Parlor!" Brandon says as the final standings flash on the screen.

* * *

><p>Final Standings:<p>

1. #5- Jubileena Bing-Bing- 21 points

2. #24- Herschel Nougatson- 20 points

3. #13- Gloyd Orangeboar- 19 points

4. #10- Barry Bubblestein- 18 points

5. #33- Clair Cremecape- 17 points

6. #18- Minty Zaki- 16 points

7. #2- Adorabeezle Winterpop- 15 points

8. #8- Crumbelina Di Caramello- 14 points

9. #70- Torvald Batterbutter- 13 points

10. #20- Pepi Pepperdose- 12 points

11. #55- Snowanna Rainbeau- 11 points

12. #45- Crimson Crunch- 10 points

13. #95- Sticky Wipplesnit- 9 points

14. #3- Bubblina Gumdrop- 8 points

15. #30- Rancis Fluggerbutter- 7 points

16. #60- Vanellope Von Schweetz- 6 points

17. #1- Taffyta Muttonfudge- 5 points

18. #64- Citrusella Flugpucker- 4 points

19. #27- Nougetsia Brumblestain- 3 points

20. #7- Candlehead- 2 points

21. #15- Dylan Lancer- OOR (Out Of Race) - 1 point

* * *

><p>"This race has been so intense!" Brandon says. "A race that left me wanting more!"<p>

"I couldn't agree more!" Brad says, smiling. "We join Cadbury Chocolatte on Victory Lane with Jubileena Bing-Bing, the winner of the Truffle Garden 500."

"Thank you, Brad. Yes, I'm standing to our winner of the Truffle Garden 500. Jubileena, how do you feel right now?" Cadbury asks the cherry-themed racer.

"It feels great!" Jubileena says, holding her trophy up for everyone to see, and her pit crew cheers louder than ever. "I can't believe I won!"

"Well, we're all proud of you, Miss Bing-Bing!" Cadbury says. "Back to you, Brandon and Brad!"

"Thank you, Cadbury. Well, that about does it for this race, so from my colleague Brandon Butterscotch, good night, race fans!" Brad says as the camera cuts off.

* * *

><p>After the race, all the racers head to the lobby for Reese's party. Def Leppard is playing "Pour Some Sugar On Me" as some of the guests are already dancing, and some guests are taking pictures with his kart. Security is tightened outside the raceway and the CLAW team is around the perimeter, waiting to see if Swizzle will show up. If he does, they'll be ready.<p>

"Dad, your party rocks!" Herschel says, smiling.

"Thanks, son! This party is pretty darn awesome if I do say so myself!" Reese says, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday dear Reese! Happy birthday to you!" The guests sing as Reese blows out all 40 candles on the massive chocolate birthday cake.<p>

"Thank you all!" Reese says, smiling. "This has been my best birthday ever!"

* * *

><p>As the cake gets cut, security comes into the room.<p>

"What's going on, gentlemen?" Reese asks the security guards.

"Swizzle Malarkey has managed to get past the CLAW team and the team of security outside. Sources say that he's going to enter this room." Landon says.

Swizzle crawls into the room at that moment.

"THERE HE IS!" the racers yell as they crowd around him.

"Cuff him, boys!" Landon yells as two other Life Savers slap handcuffs on the swirl pop boy.

"Can we hit him now?" Taffyta asks the security guards.

The guards nod with a smile of approval and the racers start beating up on Swizzle.

"Do you know what 'banned' even means, you swirly-headed son of a batch?!" Rancis yells as he kicks Swizzle in his gumballs.

"It means stay away from us and the track!" Sticky yells, pulling Swizzle's hair.

"If you ever come near us again, you will be sorry you crossed us!" Taffyta yells as she punches his arm.

"And I'm still mad about what you did to me at the Fudge Shoppe 400!" Clair yells, cutting one of Swizzle's arms with a plastic knife and spits in his face. "You're not nice!"

Swizzle cries as the security guards take him out of the speedway. Dylan is watching the swirl pop boy being put into the back of a police kart, feeling pretty sorry for him.

"Swizz, I'm still your friend…" Dylan says as the police kart drives away.

* * *

><p>In jail, Swizzle lays on a vanilla sugar wafer bench, sobbing his heart out.<p>

"Why are they treating me like a criminal? They've beaten me up over coming into a party uninvited. They're treating me just like Vanellope was when she was a glitch." Swizzle says, sniffling. "I'll never get a chance to change for them..."

He doesn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Point Totals:<p>

Clair Cremecape: 67 points *leader in points*

Dylan Lancer: 26 points

Adorabeezle Winterpop: 50 points *third place in points*

Crimson Crunch: 31 points

Sticky Wipplesnit: 31 points

Herschel Nougatson: 56 points *second place in points*

Bubblina Gumdrop: 37 points

Pepi Pepperdose: 35 points

Jubileena Bing-Bing: 47 points

Snowanna Rainbeau: 35 points

Candlehead: 15 points

Taffyta Muttonfudge: 26 points

Torvald Batterbutter: 28 points

Barry Bubblestein: 43 points

Rancis Fluggerbutter: 35 points

Gloyd Orangeboar: 40 points

Minty Zaki: 40 points

Nougetsia Brumblestain: 15 points

Vanellope Von Schweetz: 16 points

Citrusella Flugpucker: 16 points

Crumbelina Di Caramello: 36 points


End file.
